Summer Dust
by Everdeen1985
Summary: Et si Beckett n'avait pas croisé la route de Castle dans le cadre d'une enquête menée par la NYPD mais bien des années plus tôt à 17 ans lors d'une session d'été de l'Université de Standford ? Et si ces deux là s'étaient détestés presque instantanément ? Et si une série d'événements étranges les avait obligés à mettre leurs inimitiés de côté pour mener l'enquête ? (Fic AU)
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour les gens_**

Après près d'un an sans écrire, je viens vous poster un nouvel écrit qui je l'espère fera la liaison entre cette fin de saison et la prochaine. J'avais eu énormément de plaisir à me prêter à cet exercice entre la fin de la saison 3 et le début de la saison 4, et j'ai décidé de renouveler l'expérience donc !

Cette fois ci cependant, je ne prends pas la suite de la saison 5 pour en faire une liaison avec la suivante, j'avais plutôt envie d'écrire quelque chose de complètement différent.

En réalité l'idée de cette fic n'est pas toute récente, puisque j'y avais déjà pensé l'été dernier, mais je bloquais sur des incohérences chronologiques (la différence d'âge entre Beckett et Castle notamment) et du coup j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée.

Puis récemment je me suis dit qu'après tout c'était une fic AU (un univers alternatif à la série donc), et que ça impliquait une liberté presque totale dans la façon dont j'allais jouer avec les faits et les événements. Du coup j'ai décidé de l'écrire malgré tout.

Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ce que vous allez lire. Je dirais que vulgairement c'est un croisement entre Castle pour les personnages (ben oui quand même un peu), Le mystère de la pyramide pour l'enquête (film génial sur la jeunesse de Sherlock Holmes et Watson, que je vous conseille) et Young Americans pour l'ambiance estivale universitaire (une série que je vous conseille également).

Voilà en gros ça contient beaucoup d'influences d'écrits ou de films/séries qui m'ont marqué. C'est très éloigné du Castle que nous connaissons et du coup je comprendrais que vous puissiez avoir du mal à accrocher. Je sais que je prends un risque en écrivant de l'AU, donc je l'assume !  
J'espère malgré tout que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cet écrit

Etant une grande passionnée de "lecture en musique" la plupart des chapitres seront accompagnés de morceaux que j'ai utilisé pour les écrire. Il n'y en a pas dans ce début, mais dès le second chapitre, la musique fera partie du voyage ! 

**PROLOGUE**

_Le coup est brutal. Innatendu._

Elle n'en ressent pas immédiatement les effets. Il faut probablement plusieurs secondes à son cerveau pour réaliser ce qui vient de se produire et lui envoyer des signaux de douleur. Pour lui manifester qu'effectivement quelque chose cloche là quelque part dans la machine qui lui sert d'enveloppe corporelle.

Elle porte la main à son épaule. Une goutte de sang perle à travers le tissu de son t-shirt...

Elle se surprend à remarquer que le vêtement aurait du être un peu plus déchiré que ça...

C'est réellement un tissu résistant, la vendeuse ne lui avait pas menti...

On pense à des choses stupides dans un moment pareil, songe-t'elle avant que la première décharge de douleur ne lui coupe littéralement la respiration.

Sa machoire se fige, ses doigts se crispent sur le bureau en bois qui lui fait face, ses yeux se révulsent. La balle est entrée, c'est une certitude.

Quelques secondes passent encore avant que sa vue ne se trouble. De minuscules vaguelettes de lumière dansent à l'aube de ses paupières...Elle trouverait presque l'instant poétique si la douleur ne lui vrillait pas le crâne au point de détourner son esprit de toute pensée cohérente.

Elle ne peut même pas crier, appeler au secours. Tout le souffle qui lui serait nécessaire pour formuler cet appel est contenu, bien fermement entre ses deux omoplates et elle refuse de le laisser sortir, persuadée que c'est ce qui la maintient debout. Sans ça elle s'effondrerait, c'est une certitude.

Elle expire l'air au compte goutte, bribe d'oxygène par bribe d'oxygène...

Face à elle, une arme toujours fumante et un sourire narquois.

Dans le couloir on entend soudain des pas affolés. Puis une voix déchire ce silence opaque et angoissant qui a suivi le coup de feu.

C'est son prénom qu'on crie. Et la voix masculine inquiète, qui hurle ainsi dans un couloir désert à près de 3h du matin, ne lui est pas familière depuis si longtemps, mais elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Lasse, elle laisse finalement échapper un dernier soupir.

Avant de tomber sur le sol. Inerte.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

-Tu es certaine que tu as tout pris ? Tu as vérifié que tu avais tes livres, ta trousse de toilettes ? Ton compas ?  
-Mon compas papa, sérieusement ?  
-Eh bien oui, c'est important un compas pour...tracer des cercles...  
-J'ai tout pris et tout va très bien se passer je t'assure. C'est moi qui devrait angoisser pas toi, détends toi un peu voyons.

L'homme poussa un long soupir.

-J'essaie, j'essaie...  
-Dis lui toi, que tout va très bien se passer !

L'adolescente se retourna vers sa mère qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari.

-Tout va bien se passer Jim, on a parlé de tout avec elle. Elle a 17 ans, c'est une adulte à présent. Notre Katie a bien grandi...

L'adolescente sourit de toutes ses dents.

-...depuis l'époque où elle racontait des blagues le matin à ses boites de céréales.  
-On est obligés de toujours revenir sur cette anecdote ? Fit Kate en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais 4 ans. Et c'est au jeu qui était dans la boîte que je m'adressais...Pas à la boîte en elle même. Et puis ne dis pas ce genre de choses si fort ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre...Je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'à peine arrivée on me considère comme la fille un peu étrange qui parle à des objets...  
-Hum, excuse-moi ma chérie. Et puis il est vrai que la nuance est importante entre la boîte et le jouet, s'excusa Johanna Beckett dans un sourire.

Le silence se fit un court instant, la jeune fille gromelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents tandis que ses parents détaillaient l'endroit d'un même regard.

Après un moment qu'elle estima suffisemment long, elle se racla la gorge peu subtilement.

-Je pense que tu vas t'en sortir pour installer tes affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Lança sa mère dans un clin d'oeil.

Elle comprenait toujours tout.

Kate hocha la tête avec assurance.

-Je vais vous raccompagner si vous voulez, proposa-t'elle avec un empressement qui ne trahissait que trop bien sa hâte de se retrouver enfin seule et indépendante.

-Ne t'en fais pas reprit sa mère. Si tu viens avec nous jusqu'à la voiture ton père serait bien capable de profiter d'un moment d'innatention de ma part pour te jeter dans la voiture et filer. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter d'avoir à te laisser toute seule ici pour l'été.

J'im leva les yeux au ciel, Kate sourit. C'était effectivement assez probable.

Elle se contenta donc de raccompagner ses parents à la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient laissé entrouverte en rentrant. Elle les embrassa. Promettant pour la dixième fois en une demi-heure qu'elle appellerait au moins deux fois par semaine et ne ferait rien de dangereux ou stupide durant ces quelques semaines.

-N'oublie pas que tu es ici pour travailler et concrétiser tes chances d'être admise pour de bon l'an prochain ! Lui rappela son père en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur le front.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune fille. Crois moi, si je choisis de passer l'été loin de mes amis ce n'est pas pour admirer la faune et la flore Californienne sous toutes leurs coutures.  
-En parlant de faune...releva Jim en se raclant la gorge. J'ai cru comprendre que la population masculine de ta session allait être relativement supérieure à la population féminine cet été. Alors, pas d'études trop poussées de ce côté là non plus hein...

L'adolescente soupira et hocha la tête. Il était clair que dans l'esprit de son père elle serait toujours la petite fille de 8 ans qui venait se caler contre lui devant la télé le dimanche soir pour regarder des dessins-animés en engloutissant des litres de glace à la venille.

-La faune pas question, mais la flore tu peux par contre, ironisa sa mère, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une serre magnifique !

Puis elle prit les choses en main et entraîna son mari dehors, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois sa fille.

Enfin seule, Kate jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre dans laquelle elle et ses parents venaient de poser ses valises. C'était une de ces vieilles chambres typiques de campus universitaires. L'endroit était assez ancien et les charpentes boisées contrastaient avec la modernité du mobilier. Ce dernier, somme toute classique, comprenait deux lits pour une personne, deux bureaux, deux chevets faisant également office de commodes et un long coffre en bois blanc, accolé contre la fenêtre, qui donnait elle même sur le grand parc du campus.

La jeune fille constata la présence de ce dernier meuble avec un sourire. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement passer des week-ends entiers à lire et réviser ses cours, installée sur ce coffre, observant les allées et venues de ses semblables quelques mètres plus bas...

La vie universitaire la faisait rêver depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Outre sa passion pour les études, c'est le fait d'évoluer dans un cadre à la fois si organisé et pourtant grouillant d'énergie, si structuré et empreint de folie qui l'attirait... « Etudier à l'université c'est comme évoluer dans une sorte de gigantesque fourmillière du savoir » aimait à répéter sa mère, « c'est un grand capharnaum parfaitement organisé ».

La jeune fille avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsque quelques mois plus tôt son lycée avait fait état de la possibilité de suivre des cours avancés à l'Université de Standford. A travers le pays chaque année, une centaine d'étudiants de seconde ou de première étaient admis à suivre cette session estivale. 12 seulement dans la filière « droit, arts et lettres » pour laquelle elle avait choisi de postuler. Elle n'avait pas tenté sa chance l'année précédente et c'était donc là sa seule et unique occasion de goûter à la vie étudiante « avant l'heure ».

C'est avec une surprise et une joie non dissimulée qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission deux mois plus tôt. Persuadée de n'avoir aucune chance d'être prise malgré ses résultats excellents. Surtout que les étudiants déjà présents à une session durant leur classe de seconde avaient injustement priorité sur les autres.

Elle songeait à la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à convaincre son père de la laisser partir, tout en triant ses vêtements dans la commode près de son lit, lorsque une voix masculine interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

-Ils te répondaient au moins ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

-Pardon ? Fit-elle, sans très bien savoir à qui elle s'adressait.  
-Les jouets, dans la boîte de céréales. Ils te répondaient ? Et ton père considère vraiment les garçons comme de la « faune » dont il doit à tout prix te tenir éloignée ? Parce que ça fait très années 50 tout. ça...

Elle interrompit son rangement, restant plantée sur place, un sweat-shirt à la main, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait à qui adresser cette réponse.

La silhouette d'un adolescent aux cheveux bruns, fit alors son apparition dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Il avait un sourire narquois, à la limite de l'insolence qui éclairait d'une lueur malicieuse des yeux qu'il avait d'un bleu plutôt clair. Il portait un t-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un jeu vidéo inconnu au bataillon et un jean délavé. Il était également "plutôt bien charpenté" comme l'aurait très certainement noté Maddie son amie de lycée la plus proche.

-On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était impoli d'écouter aux portes ? Fit Kate qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits et s'en retourna immédiatement au rangement de ses vêtements.

Elle tentait d'adopter une posture la plus stoïque possible, afin de lui démontrer que son intrusion et l'allusion à cette anecdote douteuse, ne la déstabilisaient pas le moins du monde.

-Je n'écoutais pas. La porte était ouverte et il se trouve que par le plus pur des hasards je passais dans le couloir à ce moment là.  
-Au ralenti alors...  
-Au ralenti ?  
-Pour que tu aies entendu à la fois l'anecdote de ma mère sur les céréales et la remarque de mon père sur les garçons, c'est que soit tu as les pieds les plus minuscules de l'histoire du monde, soit tu avances à une vitesse proche de l'immobilisme !

Il sourit d'avantage encore, visiblement agréablement surpris par la répartie de la jeune fille. Puis apporta une petite précision :

-L'immobilité.  
-Pardon ?  
-L'immobilisme c'est le fait de ne pas agir. Comme de l''attentisme si tu préfères. Dans mon cas tu te réfères plutôt à de l'immobilité je crois, murmura le garçon en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Loin d'être destabilisé par la remarque de Kate, il était parvenu à retourner à nouveau la situation à son avantage et affichait à présent un sourire satisfait.

-Tu es prof de grammaire c'est ça ? Soupira la jeune fille agacée.

Pour toute réponse, et sans se départir de son sourire, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ensemble de la pièce, et hocha vaguement la tête l'air convaincu, comme s'il venait de vérifier que la taille de la chambre de la jeune fille n'excédait pas de trop la taille de ses propres quartiers.

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

-Au fait, très joli ensemble ! Lança-t'il depuis le couloir.  
-Je...quoi ?

Kate baissa les yeux pour constater qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une parure culotte soutien-gorge mauve et rougit bêtement jusqu'aux oreilles. Plus agacée par cet inconnu à l'air nonchalant que gênée par la situation en réalité.

-A bientôt « fille étrange qui parle à des objets », lança la voix en guise de conclusion.

Puis les pas s'éloignèrent progressivement, et bientôt Kate fut certaine d'être débarassée du jeune homme. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui dans ces programmes en fin de compte...Constata-t'elle à voix-haute.  
-J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça pour moi ! Fit une voix féminine derrière-elle.

Décidément on n'était jamais complètement seul ici...Sa mère n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort concernant l'image de la fourmilière.

Kate se retourna pour constater qu'une jeune fille, chargée de deux lourdes valises, venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

L'adolescente avait de courts cheveux blonds en bataille qui contrastaient avec les cheveux presque bruns et bien plus longs de Kate. Elle portait un t-shirt légèrement déchiré à l'effigie du dernier album de Pink Floyd et l'une de ses valises était remplie de stickers, vestiges de différents festivals musicaux des 10 dernières années.

Dix secondes avaient suffi à Kate pour se faire une petite idée du vécu de la jeune fille, qui visiblement excedait le sien et de très loin.

-Dakota Jane, fit la jeune fille en s'avançant vers Kate pour lui serrer la main. Oui Jane est mon nom de famille et Dakota mon prénom. Et si je te dis que je viens de Jamestown dans le...Dakota tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hum si je te crois, répondit Kate en serrant la main tendue. Je me dis simplement que tes parents ont un sens de l'humour assez...spécial.  
-Ne m'en parle pas soupira l'adolescente en s'effondrant sur son lit sans même avoir pris la peine de tirer complètement ses valises à l'intérieur de la pièce. Pourquoi tu crois que je pars m'exiler à près de 2000km de chez moi pour huit longues semaines ?

Kate sourit.

-En tout cas je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, poursuivit la jeune fille. Ca fonctionne beaucoup comme ça par ici tu verras de toute façon. Et puis concrètement tu as plus de chances que je te réponde si tu m'appelles Jane que si tu me prends pour un état du nord célèbre pour son fameux Mont Rushmore, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Ca marche, acquiesca la jeune fille.  
-Et toi c'est quoi ton histoire ? Poursuivit l'adolescente. Si tu me dis que tu t'appelles Caroline et que tu viens de Jacksonville, Caroline du nord, je t'embrasse !  
-Désolée de te décevoir, répondit Kate en riant, tout en glissant sa valise sous son lit, mais je m'appelle Kate. Kate Beckett. Et je viens de New York. Rien de bien original là dedans comme tu vois.  
-New York ! Siffla Dakota, ça fait une sacré route pour venir jusqu'ici. Tu le voulais vraiment ou bien tes parents sont pires que les miens !  
-Première alternative, fit Kate avec honnêteté.

Elle était bien consciente des efforts concédés par ses parents pour lui permettre d'intégrer cette session d'été.

L'heure qui suivit, Kate la passa à faire connaissance avec sa voisine de chambre. L'adolescente avait la discussion très facile, et bientôt elle en sût d'avantage sur elle que sur certaines des camarades de classe avec qui elle venait de passer une année entière.

Jane, était à Standford pour le second été consécutif. Elle suivait le même parcours que Kate en droit, arts et littérature. Sa mère était galeriste à Jamestown et son père apparemment un grand saxophoniste renommé (mais dont Kate n'avait jamais entendu parler), faisait le tour du monde et emmenait régulièrement sa fille avec lui sur des festivals (d'où les stickers).

-Tu es presque une des seules nouvelles du programme cette année tu sais ! Tu as de la chance, remarqua-t'elle lorsqu'elles en revinrent à parler de leurs études. Ils n'ont pas accepté grand monde à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Presque tous les autres sont comme moi, des revenants !

A ces mots, Kate apprécia d'avantage encore sa chance d'être présente. Puis elle saisit cette occasion d'aborder les autres participants.

-Oh, alors dans ce cas tu connais peut-être déjà ce garçon insupportable qui est entré dans ma chambre quelques instants avant que tu n'arrives ? S'enquit-elle.  
-Un garçon insupportable ?  
-Oui ! Assez grand, brun, les yeux bleus...Un air narquois plutôt agaçant.  
-Oh...Ce garçon insupportable là, sourit Jane. C'est probablement Castle ! Il est venu te parler ?  
-Se moquer et étaler sa vaste connaissance de la grammaire anglaise..serait peut-être un terme plus approprié. Mais oui, juste avant que tu arrives. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui ma remarque sur le recrutement douteux.  
-Ah c'est bien Castle oui vu ta description. Et c'est étrange tiens...

La jeune fille eut soudain l'air songeuse.

-...Peut-être qu'il a changé en un an alors, suggéra-t'elle.  
-Changé ? Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Kate. Avant c'était un ange ? Un exemple de bonté ?

Elle en doutait fortement.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, répondit la jeune fille. C'est juste que l'été dernier il l'a passé dans son coin. Il n'adressait la parole à personne. Il n'était visiblement pas ici de son plein gré. Et du coup il prenait un malin plaisir à aller à contre-courant sans arrêt. Il n'assistait aux cours que lorsque ça lui chantait, ne répondait pas quand on l'interrogeait... Et paradoxalement il ne se privait pas de reprendre un enseignant lorsqu'il considérait que celui-ci se trompait ou faisait une omission...Et le pire c'est que, pour une raison qui m'échappe, on ne lui disait jamais rien.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je peux te dire qu'il ne s'est pas franchement fait des amis. Je crois même ne jamais lui avoir adressé la parole de mon côté.  
-Oh...fit Kate, surprise qu'il lui ait donc fait la conversation si facilement. Peut-être qu'il a mûri et changé en un an...

Maturité n'était cependant pas le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit d'instinct après une rencontre avec le dénommé Castle.

-Qui sait oui, répondit Jane. En tout cas c'est dommage. Il est dans notre cursus et comme tu vas le constater durant ces deux mois, nous sommes peu nombreux. On devient rapidement une famille, alors autant s'entendre avec tout le monde !  
- En somme il est un peu ce vieil oncle qu'on invite parce qu'il le faut mais qui ne dit pas un mot du repas c'est ça ? Suggéra Kate.

Jane sourit.

-Tu as tout compris.

Les asolescentes passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter. Cette première journée étant dédiée uniquement à l'installation des nouveaux arrivants. Un dîner d'accueil organisé en fin de journée étant leur seule obligation formelle.

C'est d'ailleurs pour se préparer à se rendre à ce dernier que sur les coups de 18h Jane accapara la salle de bain pour se préparer.

De son côté Kate s'installa sur le fameux coffre en bois près de la fenêtre, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre, savourant la douce brise de ce début de soirée estivale, observant vaguement le paysage extérieur et dressa un bilan de cette première journée sur le campus.

Elle songea qu'elle n'avait en fin de compte même pas eu vraiment le temps de réaliser que ses parents étaient repartis à près de 6000km de là. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite après leur départ, entre l'incursion désagréable de ce garçon prétentieux et l'introduction bavarde de Jane...

Elle repensa à ce que cette dernière lui avait dit concernant le garçon en question, « Castle ». Il n'avait donc parlé à personne l'année précédente et cette année il avait visiblement décidé de changer sa ligne de conduite. Quelle autre raison aurait expliqué sinon qu'il s'adresse à elle de cette façon dès le premier jour ? Il était apparemment disposé à être un peu plus ouvert. On pouvait beaucoup changer en un an lorsqu'on avait 17 ans.

Elle était toute à sa réflexion sur le sujet, lorsque un éclat lumineux attira son regard quelques mètres plus bas, au niveau du minuscule bâtiment qui, lui avait on expliqué à son arrivée, servait d'abri pour le matériel agricole servant à entretenir les dizaines d'hectares de l'Université.

L'endroit, semblant pourtant désert quelques instants plus tôt, venait de s'animer étrangement. Elle vit à de nombreuses reprises clignoter la fameuse lumière très blanche, puis un coup très sec et un cri atroce, digne d'un de ces films d'horreur « pop-corn » dont s'abreuvaient ses amis au lècée, brisèrent le silence.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Habituée à n'entendre ce genre de sons que devant un écran de télévision. Celui-ci avait semblé bien réel, un peu trop à son goût même.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Se demandant si elle était la seule à avoir entendu...A avoir assisté à cet étrange ballet.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction particulière. Pas de fenêtre ouverte à côté de sa chambre ou d'élève intrigué dans le couloir.  
Elle resta plusieurs minutes immobile, attendant que quelque chose se produise, qu'une explication s'impose d'elle même... Mais plus rien ne vint troubler la quiétude de ce début de soirée. Comme si absolument rien ne s'était produit et que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Lorsque Jane sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida de conserver l'anecdote pour elle. Visiblement sa compagne de chambre n'avait rien entendu de particulier, et avoir été cataloguée de « fille bizarre parlant à des objets » lui paraissait suffisant en cette première journée. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y ajouter le titre honorifique de « fille bizarre entendant des voix ».

Lorsqu'elles descendirent dans la salle de récéption un peu plus tard ce soir là, Kate avait cependant une boule au ventre difficile à déloger. Et une intuition étrange que l'événement de l'abri de jardin ne resterait pas sans suite.

Elle aurait du savoir que son intuition lui faisait très rarement défaut.

_(A suivre)._


	3. Chapitre 2

******Bien le bonsoir à tous :)**

******Je viens poster le second chapitre de cette fiction qui je l'espère vous plaira, mais avant tout je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre 1 ! C'était un plaisir de vous lire et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir autant de retours positifs !**

******Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée à quelques reprises, effectivement dans cet univers alternatif, Castle et Beckett ont le même âge ! C'est une liberté que j'ai choisi de prendre étant donné qu'en réalité ils ont un certain nombre d'années d'écart, et qu'une Kate de 17 ans avec un Castle de 25 ans ça n'aurait pas forcément fonctionné de la même façon :p**

******Sans plus attendre je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de ce second chapitre ! La musique fait son entrée, n'hésitez pas à lancer Youtube/Deezer/Spotify/votre vieux radio K7 des années 30, et à écouter le morceau indiqué pendant votre lecture, ça fait vraiment partie de "l'expérience".**

******A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! :)**

* * *

******CHAPITRE 2**

-Et sur ces quelques mots qui je l'espère vous auront tenu en éveil, je vous rend votre liberté pour la soirée. N'hésitez pas à profiter des petites douceurs que Magda notre charmante cuisinière a concoté pour vous. Et ne forcez pas trop sur le jus de pomme jeunes gens, les choses sérieuses commencent dès demain matin !

Quelques rires polis et de vagues applaudissements accompagnèrent la fin du discours du doyen de l'Université. Kate joignit son verre à ceux levés par les autres étudiants et sirota vaguement une gorgée du jus qu'on leur avait servi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était étonnament bon et extrêmement fruité. Rien à voir avec ces jus en brique insipides qu'on trouvait dans n'importe quel supermarché.

-Il a une drôle de définition de charmante quand même...murmura Dakota à ses côtés en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.  
-Mmh ? Fit Kate complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Sa voisine de chambre désigna d'un signe de tête la femme qui installait les derniers plateaux de gourmandises quelques mètres derrière elles.

Elle avait au premier abord il est vrai un physique assez ingrat. Très grande, le dos légèrement courbé, les traits durs et le regard assez peu avenant. Elle n'inspirait pas forcément confiance.

-Tant que ses « gourmandises » sont à la hauteur de mon appétit ça m'ira ceci dit, poursuivit la jeune blonde en tirant Kate par le bras. Je meurs de faim !

Elle se laissa entraîner un peu malgré elle dans le fond de la grande salle de conférence, encore un peu impressionnée par tout ceci...par ce cérémonial, par la grandeur de la pièce et par la prestance du lieu.

Elle n'écouta que vaguement Dakota lui expliquer à quel point le cuisinier de l'année passée était charmant physiquement (mais pas forcément aussi habile de ses ustensiles culinaires qu'il ne l'était de ses jolis yeux selon les dires de l'adolescente).  
Elle s'attarda plutôt à scruter ses futurs camarades de classe, tentant de deviner quel profil se cachait derrière chacun d'entre eux. Essayant par jeu de déterminer quels seraient les autres élèves les accompagnant elle et Dakota pour cette session estivale.

Elle s'était depuis toujours passionnée pour ce genre de petites analyses comportementales, sa mère disait d'elle qu'elle avait un sixième sens pour cerner les gens et deviner leurs secrets les plus enfouis. « Une vraie détective en herbe » s'amusait-elle à présager. Au grand dam de Kate qui ne s'imaginait pas autrement que grande avocate, adepte des causes perdues dans l'idéal.

Alors qu'elle balayait la pièce sans vraiment s'arrêter sur personne en particulier, son regard se figea soudain sur une silhouette masculine familière.  
Accoudé contre une table débordant de petits fours et d'assiettes garnies, sirotant machinalement son jus de pomme, une main dans la poche d'un jean délavé, le jeune homme semblait lui aussi analyser ses semblables. Il avait l'air totalement impassible et sérieux. A l'opposé de la nonchalance taquine qu'il avait affichée quelques heures plus tôt. Il passait simplement d'un élève à un autre, sans sembler exprimer la moindre émotion à leur sujet.

Elle allait détourner la tête pour continuer son exploration visuelle lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction et croisa son regard.

Il eut un léger sourire en coin en l'apercevant. Elle ne parvint pas à déterminer si ce dernier était amical ou plutôt moqueur. Ce qui suivit lui fournit cependant rapidement une réponse à cette question.

Il se saisit d'un petit four sur la table, le posa délicatement au creux de sa main gauche et commenca à discuter avec lui, le sermonnant visiblement tout en secouant un doigt de la main droite en signe de mécontentement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. La plaisanterie ne l'amusait que moyennement.

-Eh bien, tu avais raichon, il a changé, il est encore plus barche qu'avant ! Articula Dakota entre deux bouchées de tartelette au saumon.

Kate sursauta en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, elle tourna la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille.

-Hum, oui, fit-elle en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. Il a visiblement un problème c'est certain.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Castle, il avait cessé son petit manège et la dévisageait, une pointe de défi dans le regard.

Si Dakota ne lui avait pas tant parlé de son mutisme légendaire, elle l'aurait sans peine imaginé prêt à faire une annonce publique à tout moment. Expliquant à l'assemblée réunie ce soir là à quel point leur future camarade de classe était dérangée et s'adressait à des objets cachés dans des boîtes de céréales...

Mais contre toute attente il se désinteressa soudain totalement d'elle et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la cuisinière, la fameuse Magda.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Kate haussa un sourcil, intriguée par ce manège.

Puis Dakota lui tira à nouveau le bras, l'entraînant un peu plus loin, et la jeune fille perdit tout contact visuel avec son bourreau du jour.

-Viens il faut à tout prix que je te montre la serre avant qu'ils ne la ferment ! Annonça t'elle avec enthousiasme. C'est le plus bel endroit de l'université !

Kate oublia instantanément Castle et hocha la tête :

-Ma mère m'en a parlé oui.  
-C'est un endroit envoûtant ! Et particulièrement à cette heure-ci confia l'adolescente.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elles allaient d'ailleurs passer la porte lorsqu'une voix derrière-elles interrompit leur course.

- Vous savez qu'il est interdit de quitter le bâtiment principal à cette heure-ci ?

Kate haussa un sourcil, elles se retournèrent de concert, curieuses de découvrir la raison d'une telle interdiction. La jeune femme n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir lu une telle chose dans le règlement intérieur de l'Université. Pourtant dieu sait qu'elle l'avait lu et relu dans tous les sens ces dernières semaines. Trop effrayée de se faire renvoyer sur un simple malentendu.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage à ce sujet, Dakota avait lâché son bras et venait de sauter au cou de l'individu en question.

- Harrisooon, espèce d'imbécile, tu m'as fait peur !

Le dénommé Harrison, un grand roux aux yeux verts et au sourire large et pétillant serra Dakota contre lui avant de lui frotter la tête comme un grand frère le ferait avec sa petite sœur.

-Hey Dako ! On dirait que tu es contente de me voir !

La concernée hocha vivement la tête. Puis elle se décolla du jeune homme, le jaugeant de bas en haut avec appréciation.

-Tu as pris au moins 25cm c'est pas possible ! Ils vous donnent quoi à manger à Chicago ?  
-Je n'ai pris que 14 centimètres, corrigea le garçon sans se départir de son sourire. Et tu ne me présentes pas ?

Dakota sembla enfin émerger de l'euphorie dans laquelle l'avaient plongé ces retrouvailles et se souvint de la présence de Kate à ses côtés.

-Si si ! Je te présente Beckett. Enfin Kate. Mais je compte sur toi pour lui trouver un surnom à sa mesure !  
-Tu peux compter sur moi en effet , acquiesca le jeune homme en tendant la main en direction de celle de Kate pour la serrer. Et promis je t'épargnerais « Becky », promit-il à la jeune femme,ça sonne un peu trop Tom Sawyer à mon goût. On ne touche pas aux classiques.  
-C'est un grand fan de Mark Twain, crut bon de préciser Dakota. Je te présente Mike Harrison ! Mais tu peux l'appeler Harrison, Haricot, Harrite ton char !  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que la dernière était juste ridicule Dako, souleva le jeune homme en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.  
-Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de m'appeler Dako et on en reparlera, ça fait « vieux tacot » c'est vilain comme tout !  
-Bof, tu aimes quand même ! Et je suis certain que ça t'avais manqué au fond !

Dakota tira la langue à son ami, puis retourna son attention vers Kate.

-Harrison sera des notres cet été. C'est un type plutôt gentil malgré son humour douteux et son obsession maladive pour les bouquins, tu verras !  
-Merci bien, bouda faussement l'intéressé.

Kate hôcha la tête. Elle se sentait un peu dépassée par l'euphorie de ces retrouvailles. Et surtout un peu étrangère à tout ça. Comme spectatrice d'un moment qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle devait paraître bien fade et innintéressante à ne pas prononcer un mot ainsi, songea-t'elle.

-Où alliez-vous ? Questionna Harrison. Enfreindre quelques règles pour changer ?  
-Nan, Dakota secoua la tête, j'allais simplement montrer la serre à Beckett ! Je voulais qu'elle voit ça de ses propres yeux avant de passer sa première nuit sur le campus !  
-Très bonne idée, acquiesça le jeune homme. Il n'y a pas de meilleure heure pour une première visite. Je vous accompagne si on veut bien de moi !

Dakota leva les yeux au ciel, comme si le simple fait de poser la question était stupide, puis les trois compères s'abstentèrent, laissant derrière eux une centaine d'étudiants affairés autour des buffets de petit fours.  
Avant de quitter la pièce, Kate jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de la table du fond qui avait abrité quelques minutes plus tôt la petite comédie de Castle. Mais il n'était plus là. Alors elle oublia bien vite et suivit ses deux compères d'un soir à l'extérieur.

**Musique : Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Greg Laswell**

-Wow. Fut le premier son qui quitta ses lèvres une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Elle avait passé l'intégralité du trajet jusqu'à la serre à écouter Dakota et Harrison se remémorer des souvenirs de l'an passé, se sentant toujours un peu maladroite en leur compagnie. Mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus contenir son admiration.

L'entrée de la serre en elle même était déjà un poème à elle toute seule. Deux larges portes en verre surmontées de fleurs visiblement taillées dans le cristal offraient une semi vue sur l'intérieur de l'endroit.

Dakota avait légèrement poussé la lourde porte puis s'était écartée pour laisser entrer Kate en premier, échangeant un sourire complice avec Harrison.

Elle fit quelques pas, deux ou trois pas plus, avant de se figer, complètement submergée par la beauté de l'endroit.

La serre était spacieuse, bien qu'un peu plus petite qu'elle ne se l'était figuré via les récits de sa mère. De longues rangées de fleurs et d'arbustes habitaient l'espace avec cohérence, les grandes plantes au fond, les plus petites devant. Ainsi d'un simple coup d'oeil on ne manquait rien du spectacle.

Et quel spectacle !

Des halos d'une lumière bleutée douce et rassurante éclairaient légèrement les lieux, une brume envoûtante se formant ainsi au dessus des plantes. L'endroit était totalement ouvert sur l'extérieur via des larges vitres d'un transparent limpide, on aurait pu sans peine se croire toujours dehors. Quelques étoiles disséminées dans un ciel désormais bien sombre achevaient de rendre le tableau vraiment envoutant, comme promis par ses deux acolytes. Kate se serait crue dans l'un de ces livres magiques qu'elle dévorait enfant en cachette sous sa couverture. Il y avait comme une atmosphère de conte de fée dans cette serre.

Comme pour illustrer le fond de ses pensées, Harrison murmura soudain :

« Le dos contre la porte elle inspira longuement. Elle avait osé. Elle se trouvait enfin à l'intérieur de ce jardin et en cet instant elle sentit qu'un nouveau monde venait de s'offrir à elle. C'était l'endroit le plus doux et le plus mystérieux que quiquonque ait pu imaginer. L'une des choses qui rendait le jardin si étrange et beau était cet enchevêtrement de rosiers qui grimpaient le long des murs, s'enroulaient et s'entortillaient dans de longues vrilles, laissant filtrer comme des rideaux de lumière par endroits. En plusieurs points ils se rejoignaient , formant des ponts imaginaires sous lesquels elle fit quelques pas incertains. »

Kate se retourna face au jeune homme et lui sourit.

-Le jardin secret, Frances H. Burnett. Un des chefs d'oeuvres de la littérature enfantine, je te le conseille. Confia le jeune garçon en lui rendant son sourire.

Dakota leva les yeux au ciel et rit doucement.

-Je t'avais prévenue Beckett. C'est une encyclopédie littéraire à lui tout seul celui-là.

Kate hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Pour la première fois ce soir là elle se sentait à l'aise en compagnie des deux adolescents. Et sereine quand à l'été à venir également. Comment un endroit recellant de telles merveilles aurait-il pu être le théâtre d'évênements fâcheux ? Les cris entendus plus tôt dans la soirée n'étaient déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir et elle avait déjà trouvé vingt façons rationnelles d'expliquer ces derniers.

Le trio passa une bonne demi-heure à déambuler dans les allées de la serre, discutant de tout et de rien, commentant le nom amusant de certaines fleurs. Ils eurent un gros fou rire devant une rangée de plans « d'Ail des ours ». La fleur était pourtant sublime mais son nom était pour le moins... innatendu !

Peu avant 22h ils quittèrent l'endroit, à regret pour Kate, se promettant d'y revenir en d'autres occasions. Les portes du bâtiment principal fermeraient bientôt, et les adolescents n'avaient pas forcément envie de passer cette première nuit dehors.

Ils marchaient à vive allure en continuant à discuter. L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi durant la dernière demi-heure et Beckett songeait au plaisir qu'elle aurait à trouver son lit, lorsque une silhouette passa devant eux en courant et manqua de la faire chuter au passage.

Tout était allé très vite, et la silhouette disparut bien rapidement derrière un groupement de buissons. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, envahie par une drôle d'impression...

-Eh bien, quelqu'un a vraiment mal digéré les petits fours de Magda on dirait, nota Dakota amusée.

Les deux autres sourirent à cette remarque. Puis ils pressèrent à nouveau l'allure en direction du batiment.

Soudain un cri strident déchira la nuit. Bientôt suivi d'un second.

Le trio stoppa net, Kate écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-C'était quoi ça ? S'interrogea Dakota pas franchement rassurée.  
-Le meilleur moyen de savoir c'est d'aller voir ! Fit Harrison. On dirait que ça venait du parc près de la bibliothèque.

Kate hocha la tête et tous trois firent demi-tour en direction de la bibliothèque du campus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent un attroupement s'était déjà formé. Une bonne dizaine d'élèves entouraient quelque chose de non identifié et visiblement il y avait un problème. Une fille pleurait sur l'épaule d'une autre, plusieurs étudiants avaient porté une main à leur bouche. L'effroi se lisait sur leurs visages.

Quelque chose de grave venait indiscutablement de se produire.

Kate, Dakota et Harrison arrivèrent rapidement à hauteur de l'attroupement. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça littéralement le sang.

Allongée sur le ventre, une forme humaine vaguement familière. Dans son dos une flèche. De ce genre de flèches de cinéma qu'on ne voit que dans un Robin des Bois.  
Par réflexe Kate se pencha pour tenter distinguer le visage de l'individu en question et frissonna en reconnaissant celui de la cuisinière. La fameuse Magda au visage si peu avenant qui l'avait intriguée un peu plus tôt.

La blague de Dakota quelques instants plus tôt prenait tout à coup une tournure tristement ironique. Quelqu'un avait effectivement peut-être eu quelques choses contre les créations culinaires de l'employée...

La voix grave d'un homme se fit entendre.

-Poussez vous s'il vous plaît. Ecartez vous jeunes gens.

L'homme, visiblement un enseignant, se faufila à travers les élèves et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi en faisant lui aussi la macabre découverte.

-Bon sang...murmura-t'il en état de choc.

Kate tremblait de tout son être. Cette rencontre avec la mort était la toute première de sa courte vie. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait aspiré toute sa chaleur corporelle pour la remplacer par un sac bourré de glaçons. Elle était littéralement gelée de l'intérieur.

Elle détourna le regard, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage.

-Tu penses que la personne qui t'as bousculé a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? Lui chuchota Dakota à l'oreille.

La question méritait d'être posée en tout cas, songea Kate...Mais alors...

Elle resongea à cette impression bizarre, à cette quasi évidence qui l'avait frappée au moment où l'individu en question l'avait bousculée. Cette sensation de reconnaître une silhouette, une allure... Et puis il y avait ce même jean délavé dans lequel une main était nonchalament glissée quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle en était presque sure à présent. L'individu qui venait de fuir cette scène de crime en courant était celui qui avait fait de sa première journée à Standford un demi-enfer.

Cet individu, c'était Castle.

_(A suivre)_


	4. Chapitre 3

******Rebonjour à tous !**

******Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction ! Merci vraiment à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis vraiment surprise par leur nombre et vraiment flattée par leur contenu ! :)**

******Madoka j'adore ton allusion au Club des 5, j'avoue qu'il y a effectivement un peu de ça dans cet écrit ! **

******Je vous laisse sans plus attendre en compagnie de Castle & Beckett junior, en esperant que la lecture continue à vous plaire :)**

******CHAPITRE 3**

_Musique : Gone – Olivia Broadfield  
(Encore une fois c'est vraiment important pour l'ambiance, la chanson est trouvable sur Youtube :))_

C'est la tiède sensation du soleil matinal sur son visage qui la réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et étouffa un baillement. La nuit avait été extrêmement courte.

La veille au soir la cour de Standford avait été envahie par les ambulanciers et les forces de l'ordre durant plusieurs heures. Forces de l'ordre qui avaient d'ailleurs été dépéchées aux différentes entrées de l'Université et qui gardaient l'endroit comme un fort. On n'en sortait pas, on n'y entrait pas non plus. Telle était la consigne durant les prochaines 24 heures au moins. Le temps d'y voir un peu plus clair sur ce que le doyen avait ironiquement appelé un « incident ». La flèche qui avait tué la cuisinière étant visiblement « tombée » de la statue juchant l'une des colonnes à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Dakota et Kate étaient montées dans leur chambre sur les coups de 2h du matin et avaient parlé de tout ça durant un long moment, tentant d'exorciser ce qui venait de produire, de chasser certaines images de leur esprit.

La jeune blonde avait fini par trouver le sommeil, au beau milieu d'une phrase. Kate de son côté avait passé un long moment à fixer le plafond en tremblant sous ses couvertures. Elle n'arrivait plus à se réchauffer depuis que son regard s'était posé sur le corps inerte de la cuisinière.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser à nouveau cette image et se pencha pour attraper sa montre. Il n'était que 7h15. Les cours ne débuteraient pas avant 9h30. Si tant est que les élèves puissent avoir la tête à travailler dans ces circonstances.

Se redressant sur son lit, elle observa la pièce baignée d'une lumière douce et agréable. Le reflet du soleil sur les murs en bois conférait à l'endroit une ambiance apaisante et rassurante. Elle se sentait en sécurité entre ces murs, même si cette sécurité était probablement illusoire au yeux des événements de la veille.

Elle tourna la tête en direction du lit de Dakota. Cette dernière, tournée sur le côté et hors de ses couvertures, dormait à poings fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, les cheveux en bataille.

Kate sourit devant cette vision, puis elle bailla à nouveau avant de se lever. La sensation du parquet légerement froid sous ses pieds nus la fit frissoner.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au dehors le ciel était bleu acier, et le soleil qui lui avait servi de radio-réveil brillait finalement plutôt timidement derrière les arbres imposants qui entouraient le campus.

Son regard balaya le parc à la recherche d'une preuve de la présence des forces de l'ordre. Le doyen leur avait demandé d'être discrets pour préserver la tranquilité des lieux et visiblement ils honoraient cette requête, elle n'aperçut aucun d'entre eux.

Il y avait cependant quelqu'un dans ce parc. Elle haussa un sourcil en l'apercevant. Assis sur le sol, contre un arbre, quelque chose ressemblant à un calepin entre les mains, visiblement occupé à rédiger quelque chose : Castle.

Il portait toujours un jean délavé mais un t-shirt jaune à l'effigie des Stones avait remplacé le jeu vidéo étrange de la veille. Au moins ça elle connaissait.

Décidément, songea-t'elle, quelle que soit l'endroit où son regard se posait dans cette (pourtant grande) université, il était là.

La veille au soir, pour une raison lui échappant encore, elle n'avait pas fait allusion au fait qu'il était le garçon l'ayant bousculée. Et au final il semblait que ça arrange bien les affaires des instances de l'université. En effet, lorsque Dakota et Harrison avaient tenté d'expliquer au doyen et à sa secrétaire qu'ils avaient aperçu quelqu'un fuyant les lieux de « l'incident » en courant, ces derniers avaient haussé les épaules, suggérant que l'individu en question faisait peut-être son jogging.

-Un jogging à 22h ? S'était emportée Dakota. Ca n'a aucun sens !

Harrison l'avait enjointe à se contenir. On ne tenait pas tête au doyen de Standford ainsi. Quand bien même les raisons de le faire aient été les plus sensées possible. Les places pour intégrer ces sessions estivales étaient chères, elle offraient une certaine garantie quand à l'intégration d'une bonne université plus tard, et il aurait été dommage de se faire renvoyer du cursus dès le premier soir.

Bien sur que tout ceci était étrange, mais devant le déni de tous les adultes présents, mieux valait ne pas insister pour l'instant. Officiellement la disparition de la cuisinière resterait donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre « un incident », les statues n'ayant pas été remplacées depuis l'ouverture de l'Université en 1891, il était finalement plutôt naturel qu'un tel accident finisse par se produire avait supposé le lieutenant de police dépéché sur les lieux. La pauvre Magda s'était tout simplement trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était la version officielle, celle qui serait probablement bientôt publiée dans la presse.

Mais dans ce cas comment expliquer la fuite de Castle ? Et puis Kate avait lu de nombreux romans policiers et visionné de nombreux films du genre, la position dans laquelle on avait trouvé la pauvre femme n'était absolument pas cohérente avec l'angle que la flèche de la statue aurait du observer en tombant.

Suivant une impulsion étrange, Kate décida d'aller tirer certaines choses au clair. Elle enfila rapidement un jean, un haut blanc et une paire de tennis et quitta la chambre en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Dakota.

L'air était doux dans le parc, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait supposé à cette heure si matinale. Elle rejoint à grandes enjambées l'arbre contre lequel Castle était installé.

Il leva à peine la tête en l'entendant arriver et retourna bien vite à son écriture. Elle se posta devant lui et attendit. Un silence s'installa durant quelques longues secondes, uniquement troublé par le léger bruit du vent dans les feuilles et le pépiement de quelques oiseaux. Elle finir par prendre la parole.

-Tu écris ? Questionna-t'elle, se maudissant pour la stupidité de cette question évidente.  
-Je griffonne. Répondit il sobrement.

Bon au moins il s'était abstenu de lui répondre qu'il jouait au tennis ou cuisinait des crèpes. C'était déjà ça.

-Et tu griffonnes quoi ? Un plan pour me rendre dingue en 10 leçons ?

Il sourit sans pour autant lever la tête.

-Je n'aurai pas besoin de 10 leçons pour ça, une seule suffira. Affirma-t'il confiant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il redevint plus sérieux :

-J'écris une nouvelle, confessa-t'il. Une histoire policière.

Son regard bleu s'illumina en prononçant ces simples mots, l'écriture avait visiblement de l'importance à ses yeux. Ainsi quelque chose passionnait donc ce garçon en dehors de faire de sa vie un enfer.

-Oh, dans ce cas tu devrais plutôt appeler ça «Comment assassiner une cuisinière sans se faire prendre » tu ne crois pas ? Osa-t'elle, surprise elle même par son audace.

Il leva enfin la tête, surpris par cette accusation. Il avait perdu son sourire et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus franchement. Pour la première fois en 24heures il sembla un peu destabilisé.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?  
-Je t'ai vu fuir en courant hier soir, c'est moi que tu as bousculée au passage. Ne me dis pas le contraire.

Il hocha la tête songeur.

-En effet c'était bien moi.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il confessait la chose.

-Donc tu ne nies pas ?  
-T'avoir bousculée ? Non bien sur. Je peux même te dire que ton parfum est un mélange assez étrange de cannelle et de cerise. Tu en avais mis un peu trop d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis.

Elle fronça les sourcils agacée. Forcée cependant de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. La veille en se préparant à prendre la route, elle était tellement angoissée par la perspective de tout cet « inconnu » à venir, qu'elle avait un peu forcé sur le parfum par accident. Elle se félicitait que personne ne lui en ai fait la remarque. Jusque ici...

Elle décida d'ignorer la remarque et de feindre que ça ne l'atteignait pas.

-Tu l'as tuée alors ?

La question avait le mérite d'être claire. Mais il n'avait plus l'air vraiment destabilisé à présent et à vrai dire ça la frustrait un peu. Elle aurait aimé reprendre l'ascendant, ne serait ce que pour quelques minutes.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Se contenta-t'il de répondre.

Astucieux, songea-t'elle. Il retournait la situation à son avantage. C'était à elle de l'accuser (à tort ou à raison) et il deviendrait une pauvre victime de son erreur de jugement.

Elle réfléchit un long moment avant de donner sa réponse. Il la fixait intensément, elle tenta de sonder ce qu'il y avait à lire en lui. Usant des fameux talents de déduction et d'intuition donc sa mère faisait sans arrêt l'éloge.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois un meurtrier, concéda-t'elle enfin.

Il sourit, visiblement flatté et surtout rassuré qu'elle ne se soit pas laissée guider par l'évidence des preuves.

-Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as fui le lieu du crime en courant ! Ajouta-t'elle.  
-Crime ? Je croyais que c'était un accident, lança t'il, une pointe de défi dans le regard, ce n'est pas la version officielle ? Un simple accident, un concours de circonstances, la faute à pas de chance.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ce n'était pas un accident, j'en suis certaine.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Et sur ces mots il retourna à son écriture, comme s'il ne se souciait plus de sa présence.

Mais elle était loin d'avoir terminé. Elle entendait bien mener son petit interrogatoire jusqu'au bout.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, insista-t'elle.

Il releva la tête.

-A quel sujet ?  
-Pourquoi fuyais-tu la scène en courant ?

Il soupira, reboucha son crayon et le posa avec le calepin dans l'herbe légèrement humide. Puis après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

-Je connaissais déjà un peu Magda. Pour tout te dire c'est par mon intermédiaire qu'elle s'est faite engager pour l'été.  
-Ton intermédiaire ? Elle haussa un sourcil. Tu gères une entreprise d'hotellerie restauration à tes heures perdues ?

Il sourit, l'idée ayant l'air de l'amuser.

-Mais non, reprit-il plus sérieusement, il s'avère simplement que c'était la cuisinière de tournée de ma mère, et ma mère ayant des rapports plutôt... « amicaux » avec notre doyen préféré, elle a suggéré sa candidature lorsque le chef précédent a quitté son poste.  
-De tournée ? Ta mère est une sorte de rock star ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

L'idée eut l'air de l'amuser encore d'avantage que la précédente.

-Eh bien si tu considères que déclamer du Shakespeare emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre en velours en sirotant une coupe de Martini c'est rock'n roll, alors oui « quelque chose dans le genre ».  
-Oh, comprit Kate. Elle est actrice ?

Castle hocha la tête et poursuivit son explication.

-A vrai dire je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup plus que toi cette femme, ma mère ne m'emmène pas avec elle lors de ses déplacements . Fort heureusement d'ailleurs.

Un léger voile assombrit son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de le noter.

-Hier soir donc, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle est venue me trouver durant la cérémonie d'accueil et elle m'a expliqué qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle me parle de quelque chose d'important. Elle refusait de préciser quoi. Ca m'a plutôt intrigué quand même. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette, sa machoire tremblait et elle avait des tics étranges, on aurait dit une droguée en manque, ce qui honnêtement ne ressemblait pas franchement à ce que je sais d'elle.

Il se gratta la nuque, tentant de resituer précisément la suite des événements.

-Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait parler si elle le désirait oui, mais elle a insisté, il fallait faire ça ailleurs, quelque part où on serait tranquilles tous les deux. J'ai cru qu'elle me faisait des avances pour tout dire !

Kate haussa les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne doutes pas beaucoup de toi dis-donc, nota-t'elle. Je doute qu'une femme de cette âge là s'intéresse aux charmes un garçon dans ton genre si tu veux mon avis.

Il haussa un seul sourcil et sourit de toutes ses dents, tentant d'afficher une moue de tombeur. Avec assez peu de succès à vrai dire.

-Tu n'as pas idée des charmes insoupçonnées qu'un garçon de 17 ans de ma trempe peut avoir, affirma-t'il.  
-Ta tête en cet instant, on dirait la photographie d'une pub pour du dentifrice des années 70, c'est assez ridicule, répondit Kate moqueuse.

Le sourire s'effaça sur le visage du jeune garçon. Elle sourit, contente d'avoir pris pour une fois le dessus dans cette joute incessante.

-Hum, bref, reprit-il, elle m'a proposé de la retrouver devant la bibliothèque vers 21h45. Je m'y suis donc rendu...

Il fit une pause, visiblement marqué par ce ce qui avait suivi.

-Je ne m'attendais pas franchement à la trouver...ainsi. Murmura-t'il avec gravité. Elle était allongée sur le sol, immobile, du sang dans le dos...Je n'ai même pas vu la flèche tout de suite, j'étais trop abasourdi pour réagir...

Elle pouvait imaginer sans peine ce qu'il avait vécu, et pour cause, elle avait vécu la même chose quelques instants plus tard.

-Pourquoi t'être enfui en courant ? L'interrogea-t'elle. Tu n'avais rien fait après tout !

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai entendu des pas et des rires, j'ai paniqué. Tu ne regardes jamais de films policiers ? Le type sur les lieux du crime est toujours le suspect numéro 1 dans ces affaires là. Surtout que je connaissais la victime...Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi bien longtemps et je me suis enfui !  
-Ils pensent tous que c'est un accident de toute façon nota Kate.  
-C'est idiot, fit Castle, ça n'a aucun sens, si c'était réellement un accident on ne l'aurait pas trouvée comme ça. Et l'angle de la flèche ne colle pas du tout.

L'adolescente hocha la tête , amusée qu'ils aient eu le même cheminement de pensée.

-En tout cas puisque personne ne m'a parlé de tout ça depuis hier soir, j'en déduis que tu ne m'as pas dénoncé, nota-t'il en la dévisageant avec reconnaissance. Merci !

Il sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire. Premier échange cordial entre eux en 24 heures. C'était à noter.

-Enfin ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que ton parfum sentait bien trop fort, crut-il bon de repréciser. Calme toi un peu sur le pshit la prochaine fois.

Elle soupira, il était visiblement incapable d'être aimable avec elle plus de quelques secondes.

-Tu sais te montrer reconnaissant, nota-t'elle avec amertume.  
-C'est ma revanche pour la pub sur le dentifrice, précisa-t'il. Mais si tu veux, je peux me faire pardonner en te montrant quelque chose que personne d'autre encore n'a vu.  
-Ton intelligence ? Suggéra-t'elle tout sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Très drôle...Non je parlais de quelque chose de crucial pour cette enquête ! Lorsque je suis arrivé hier soir et que j'ai trouvé Magda sur le sol, elle tenait quelque chose entre ses mains. Quelque chose qui je l'espère va nous mener à l'identité de son assassin.  
-Nous ? Objecta Kate, je ne savais pas que je faisais partie de ton enquête top secrète.  
-Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, fit Castle tout sourire, sans se démonter.

Elle secoua la tête découragée, il l'ignora et reprit :

-Donc comme je disais, j'ai trouvé quelque chose entre ses mains. Une feuille de papier qu'elle tenait serrée entre son pouce et son idex, je me suis dit que ça avait probablement une importance si elle avait emmené ça pour me parler. Je l'ai donc récupérée rapidement avant de fuir les lieux du crime.

Il avait piqué son intérêt. Ce genre d'indice laissé par la victime gisant encore dans son sang était digne de ses lectures favorites.

-Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit à l'intérieur ? S'enquit-elle, tentant de paraître détâchée malgré tout.

Castle hocha la tête sans entrer d'avantage dans les détails.

-Le nom de son assassin ?

Il secoua la tête à la négative.

-Une liste de courses ?

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les sourcils.

-Tu es nulle à ce jeu, fit-il remarquer.

Elle ignora sa remarque.

-Non, en réalité il n'y avait que deux mots, rédigés au feutre noir au milieu de la feuille.  
-Deux mots ?

Elle était de plus en plus intriguée par tout ça et peinait de ce fait à cacher son intérêt.

-Deux mots oui, confirma Castle : _Summer Dust_.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Summer Dust ? C'est tout ? C'est quoi ?  
-Très bonne question justement. Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.  
-Ca pourrait être à peu près n'importe quoi, fit Kate en se grattant le menton.  
-Carrément, fit Castle avec excitation, un nom de code pour une opération secrète ! Du style Opération Condor au Chili dans les années 70 ! Peut-être que Magda se préparait à renverser la dictature exercée par le Doyen de l'université !

Kate haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

-Ils mettent quelque chose dans ta nourriture ou bien c'est naturel ? Ironisa-t'elle.  
-Tu es étroite d'esprit, nota-t'il vexé.  
-Ou c'est simplement le tien qui est bien trop large pour que je puisse te suivre, suggéra-t'elle en souriant légèrement.

Il fit la moue. Elle reprit :

-En tout cas ces deux mots doivent forcément avoir un sens...Pourquoi tenait-elle ce papier contre elle sinon ?  
-C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, fit Castle en hochant la tête vigoureusement.  
-Nous ? Tu emploies un peu trop ce pronom depuis tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te suivre là-dedans, objecta Kate.  
-Tu le feras, affirma-t'il en hochant la tête avec certitude, je le vois dans ton regard.  
-Mon regard ?

Elle fronça les sourcils intriguée.

-Tu as cette lueur dans le regard qui trahit ton envie de découvrir la vérité au sujet de ce meurtre, tu es de ces gens qui ont besoin de comprendre, de savoir, j'en suis certain. Tu tremblais presque d'excitation lorsque j'ai parlé du papier glissé dans sa main tout à l'heure.  
-N'importe quoi...nia-t'elle sans grande conviction.

Il avait un certain talent pour lire dans l'esprit des gens lui aussi apparemment. Elle était effectivement très intriguée par tout ceci et n'avait rien contre l'idée d'éclaircir un peu les choses. Mais le faire en sa compagnie ? Plutôt passer sous les roues d'un tracteur en chantant « Dans la ferme de McDonalds y a des animaux» que d'allier ses forces avec les siennes !

-Je passe mon tour sur ce coup là, affirma-t'elle.  
-On verra bien...répondit Castle avec assurance. On verra bien.

Soudain il tendit la main dans sa direction. Elle ne comprit pas la raison de ce geste.

-Euh...Tu veux qu'on scelle un pacte genre « meilleurs copains, allons ramasser des fraises ensemble » ou bien ?  
-Mais non nigaude, aide moi à me relever s'il te plaît, je suis assis ici depuis plus d'1h, je ne sens plus mon postérieur.  
-Ce genre de détails tu peux t'abstenir nota Kate en faisant la moue avant de tendre la main pour l'aider.

Il saisit fermement la main tendue et se releva d'un coup. Manquant presque de cogner son front contre le sien.

-Ton vaste arsenal de moqueries douteuses n'a pas suffit alors tu essaies de m'assommer ? S'inquiéta Kate.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer intensément avec un petit sourire. Elle déglutit, où voulait-il en venir exactement avec ce genre de comportement ? Il ne cessait de souffler le chaud et le froid avec elle.

Elle nota qu'il n'avait même pas lâché sa main. Elle baissa les yeux dans cette direction, il en fit de même.

-Bon t...tu me rends ma main s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t'elle.

Son sourire s'élargit, il se pencha doucement vers son oreille et murmura :

-Tu disais quoi au sujet du charme d'un garçon dans mon genre déjà ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lacha sa main, se pencha pour attraper dans l'herbe son calepin et son stylo, et quitta le parc.

La laissant seule, agacée, intriguée, et légèrement fébrile.

_(A suivre)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs :) Encore une fois vous avez été extrêmement nombreux à commenter le chapitre précédent, merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité ! **

**Et sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 4. Le mystère s'épaissit encore d'avantage :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Musique : Keep Us – Peter Bradley Adams

"_Nous écrivons afin de pouvoir transcender notre vie, aller au-delà. Nous écrivons pour nous apprendre à parler avec les autres, pour raconter le voyage à travers le labyrinthe, nous écrivons pour élargir notre univers, lorsque nous nous sentons étranglés, gênés, seuls. Lorsqu'on crée un monde tolérable pour soi-même, on crée un monde tolérable pour les autres. Nous écrivons pour agrandir le monde que nous trouvons étouffé, rétréci ou désolé. Nous écrivons comme les oiseaux chantent, comme les primitifs dansent leurs rituels. Si vous ne respirez pas en écrivant, si vous ne criez pas en écrivant, si vous ne chantez pas en écrivant, alors n'écrivez pas, car notre culture n'en a nul besoin. Lorsque je n'écris pas, je sens mon univers se rétrécir. Je me sens en prison. Écrire doit être une nécessité, tout comme la mer a besoin des tempêtes, et j'appelle cela respirer..._"

-Bon sang, je crois que je vais pleurer, souffla Harrisson.

L'adolescent assis quelques rangs devant Kate arracha quelques rires à l'assemblée.

-Ravi de voir que la prose d'Anaïs Nin suscite en vous de l'émotion Mike, lança le professeur en reposant son livre à demi-ouvert sur le bureau de bois surplombant la petite salle de classe. Ceci dit venant de vous cela ne m'étonne pas particulièrement.

Harrisson sourit, et se redressa contre son siège, flatté par la remarque du professeur.

L'enseignant était jeune, une trentaine d'année tout au plus, les cheveux bruns, la machoire carrée, le regard franc, il inspirait confiance. Dakota n'avait eu de cesse de vanter ses charmes durant le petit-déjeuner. Confirmant au passage à Kate que sa compagne de chambre semblait d'avantage s'intéresser aux attributs physiques du corps enseignant qu'à leur enseignement à proprement parler.

-Qui peut me parler un peu d'Anaïs Nin ? S'enquit l'homme en balayant la classe du regard et en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

Une seule main se leva instinctivement, celle d'Harrisson bien sur.

Quelques regards glissèrent vers l'extérieur de la classe, Kate quand à elle fouillait desespérément dans sa mémoire et ses cours de littérature de première, mais rien ne faisait surface.

Monsieur Taylor soupira.

-Voyons, il n'y en a pas un seul d'entre vous qui soit capable de m'en apprendre d'avantage sur cette grande dame de la littérature américaine qu'était Anaïs Nin ? Clarke ?

Le jeune garçon en question, un métisse aux yeux bleus originaire de Louisiane, secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, affichant un air désolé, tandis qu'Harrisson continuait à bouillir sur son siège.

Le professeur fit la moue, un peu déçu du manque de participation de ses jeunes élèves. Il leur fallait certes dépasser la timidité du premier jour, mais nombre d'entre eux se connaissaient déjà, et ces jeunes gens avaient après-tout été recrutés sur la base de leurs excellents résultats scolaires. Anaïs Nin ne pouvait leur être totalement inconnue.

C'est à cet instant précis, alors que l'enseignant s'apprêtait à répondre lui même à sa propre question, qu'une voix émergea du fond de la classe :

-Elle écrivait de la littérature érotique. Particulièrement explicite pour l'époque d'ailleurs.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, surprit de découvrir l'auteur de cette remarque.

-Monsieur Castle. Ainsi donc vous êtes dôté de cordes vocales comme nous tous pauvres mortels? Qui l'eut-cru ?!

Castle resta plutôt stoïque face à cette remarque qui ne résonnait aucunement comme un repproche mais plutôt comme un signe d'appréciation. Kate s'était retournée et elle constata qu'il n'était même pas assis sur sa chaise. Il se tenait simplement contre le mur du fond de la classe, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger l'enseignant outre mesure.

-Effectivement, reprit Monsieur Taylor, mademoiselle Nin était particulièrement réputée pour la teneur plutôt sensuelle de ses écrits, même si ce n'est pas exactement là que je voulais en venir. Avez-vous autre chose à nous apprendre à son sujet ou c'est le seul axe de son œuvre qui a retenu votre attention ? Lança-t'il dans un clin d'oeil.

Le regard des élèves naviguait de l'enseignant à Castle, comme s'ils étaient témoins d'un match de tennis imaginaire. L'adolescent eut un petit sourire serein. Il maîtrisait son sujet.

-Elle a commencé à écrire très jeune, poursuivit-il. Dès 11 ans. Elle rédigeait un journal intime qu'elle adressait à son père. Elle n'a cessé d'écrire ce dernier jusqu'à sa mort.

-En effet, confirma l'enseignant positivement impressionné. Et savez vous pourquoi Anaïs avait choisi d'adresser ce journal à son père ?

Le sourire faiblit légèrement sur le visage de Castle.

-Il avait abandonné sa famille. Elle lui écrivait pour pallier à son absence.

Monsieur Taylor hocha la tête.

-Effectivement. Anaïs Nin était comme la plupart des grands écrivains, elle se servait des mots pour exorciser les maux. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle nous explique dans le passage que je viens de vous lire qu'elle écrit pour rendre tolérable un monde qui ne l'est pas forcément. Et c'est précisément ce que je vais vous demander cet été. Ce cours n'aura pas pour vocation de vous « apprendre » à écrire. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de recette miracle lorsqu'il s'agit d'écriture. Non, je vais simplement vous demander à vous aussi d'agrandir votre monde en puisant dans votre vécu ! De rédiger votre propre journal.

Il se pencha en direction de son bureau pour saisir un tas de polycopiés et se leva pour passer dans les rangs.

-Attention je ne vous demande pas non plus de me raconter la façon dont la mort de votre raton laveur Fredo a impacté tragiquement l'année de vos 6 ans !

La remarque fit rire les élèves.

-Je ne veux même pas forcément être tenu au courant de ce qui vous habite, de ce qui vous étrangle ou vous obsède d'ailleurs. Je veux simplement le ressentir à travers vos mots, poursuivit le professeur. Je veux le deviner. La subtilité est votre meilleure amie. Et pour vous aider dans cette entreprise, voici une liste d'ouvrages sur le thème de l'intime et de l'autobiographie que vous trouverez à la bibilothèque. Ils sont pour la plupart très peu connus et c'est tout à fait volontaire de ma part. Vous venez d'horizons divers, vous avez étudié des œuvres variées et différentes au long de votre scolarité. J'ai envie que chaque roman que vous feuilleterez cet été soit une découverte pour vous. Un voyage innatendu et exaltant.

L'enseignant venait de parvenir à hauteur de Castle à qui il tendit la dernière feuille.

-Merci pour votre participation tout à l'heure, nota-t'il avec sincérité.

L'adolescent hocha sobrement la tête.

De son côté Kate était absorbée par la lecture de la liste d'ouvrages. Effectivement aucun d'entre eux ne lui évoquait quoi que ce soit. Il y avait une bonne trentaine de livres à vue d'oeil estima-t'elle.

Certains titres étaient plus qu'originaux : « La valse mécanique du hérisson » l'intrigua particulièrement.

Elle allait reposer la feuille sur son bureau, songeant qu'elle s'attarderait d'avantage sur ces suggestions d'oeuvres un peu plus tard lorsque son regard buta sur un titre tout en bas de la page. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle en laissa tomber la feuille sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser cette dernière, elle jeta un regard à Castle qui, toujours contre son mur parcourait machinalement la liste du regard.

Elle patienta, attendant qu'il parvienne lui aussi à l'avant-dernière ligne.

Et ce qu'elle attendait se produisit, elle vit son visage s'éclairer lorsqu'il lut les 2 mots qui composaient le titre de l'ouvrage en question. Instinctivement il leva les yeux dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Semblait exprimer son regard intrigué.

Kate haussa les épaules, elle n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. Toujours est-il que, situé entre « Le couloir aux vitres vides » et « Macadam Holidays » on trouvait une œuvre intitulée « Summer Dust », signé du nom d'auteur intriguant K.R.

Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Quelles étaient les probabilités qu'on retrouve ces mêmes mots dans le nom d'un ouvrage appartenant à l'Université ? Ces mots que Magda tenait si fermement contre elle au moment de sa mort ?

Peut-être qu'elle voulait tout simplement se souvenir d'emprunter ce livre à la bibiothèque ? Songea Kate sans grande conviction...

-Non ça n'a aucun sens, confirma Castle quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans l'un des longs couloirs du bâtiment Ouest de l'Université.

Le professeur avait sollicité 2 volontaires pour aller récupérer un retro-projecteur dans la réserve et Beckett et Castle avaient sauté sur l'occasion, éveillant au passage la curiosité de Dakota qui n'avait cessé de faire des grands signes à Kate tandis qu'elle se levait pour quitter la classe.

-Ca n'a aucun sens, reprit Castle. Il était près de 22h et la bibliothèque était fermée exceptionnellement ce soir là en plus!

Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que les bibliothèques universitaires restaient accessibles 24 heures sur 24 ? Tu m'as l'air bien informé dis-donc.

-Quand je mène l'enquête je ne le fais pas à moitié, répondit l'adolescent songeur. En tout cas je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se serait promenée avec le nom de ce bouquin écrit en si grand au milieu d'une feuille A4, c'est ce que tu fais toi lorsque tu veux te souvenir de quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment non...concéda Kate.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Le couloir était baigné de lumière et sur le sol vieilli se reflétaient des paillettes de soleil qui alternaient avec des zones d'ombre, Kate songea nostalgiquement à ces moments où, enfant, elle s'amusait à tenter de ne sauter que sur les zones de lumière, s'interdisant l'ombre à tout prix.

-A quoi tu penses ? Fit Castle, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. A ce livre toi aussi ?

-Oui, mentit la jeune fille. Je me disais que le nom de l'auteur est plutôt intriguant « K.R »...On appelle rarement un auteur uniquement par ses initiales non ?

-Ben il y a bien JRR Tolkien, suggéra Castle, mais il avait au moins un nom de famille. Puis je doute que l'oeuvre de ce K.R soit à la hauteur de celle de notre dieu à tous !

-Un dieu, rien que ça ? Se moqua légèrement Kate.

-Tolkien est un génie, affirma Castle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-C'est étrange, commenta l'adolescente...

-Quoi donc ?

-Je te pensais plus orienté romans policiers et écriture érotique du début du 20ème siècle de ce que j'en ai vu jusqu'ici, poursuivit-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

-Très drôle, bougonna Castle. Ca n'est pas incompatible avec un peu de fantasy. Cet homme mettait de la magie dans ses oeuvres ! Tu devrais les lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-De la magie ? Répondit Kate peu convaincue.

-Ben oui, de l'imaginaire, du sublime, de l'innatendu, de l'irréel...Tu ne crois pas en la magie ? S'offusqua l'adolescent.

-Ca revient à me demander si je crois au père-noël. Alors je crois que la réponse est plutôt évidente !

-Quel gâchis, fit le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules. C'est triste une vie sans magie, sans un peu de folie, non ?

-Mmm, fit Kate, pour moi le terme folie rime surtout avec asile et camisole de force.

-C'est triste, tu es cynique, nota Castle.

-Et toi un peu trop naïf, rétorqua l'adolescente.

Sur cet échange un peu vif, le silence habita à nouveau l'espace. Chacun ruminant en son for interieur et pestant contre le caractère agaçant de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la porte de la réserve, quelques instants plus tard, Castle glissa machinalement la clef dans la serrure qui résista et refusa de s'ouvrir.

Il se gratta la nuque, surpris.

-Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne clef ? S'enquit Kate, le voyant lutter pour la troisième fois avec le verrou sans grand succès.

-Etant donné qu'il est écrit « Réserve – Aile Ouest » sur cette dernière, je pense que selon toutes déductions logique, oui, répondit-il froidement.

-Merci Sherlock, rétorqua sèchement l'adolescente.

-Si je suis Sherlock alors tu es Watson, nota-t'il. Il me semble que Watson était d'une plus grande aide que ça.

Il tenta une quatrième fois de déverrouiller la porte mais cette fois le trousseau lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol.

-Tss, laisse moi faire, l'interrompit Kate qui sortit une pince à cheveux de la poche arrière de son jean.

-Je pense que tu as regardé trop de films d'espionna...débuta Castle qui n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Un léger clic l'interrompit et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Kate se redressa et lui adressa un grand sourire, un léger éclat de fierté illuminant son regard.

-Tu disais ?

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis poussa d'avantage la porte pour entrer. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il eut une légère quinte de toux.

-Bon sang on ne voit rien ici et c'est bourré de poussière nota-t'il. Et je ne trouve pas l'interrupteur.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et entra à sa suite, tatonnant dans le noir à la recherche du comutateur.

Elle fit quelques pas, tatonnant le long des murs de la réserve, avant de réaliser son erreur.

-Castle, la porte ! Cria-t'elle à l'adolescent.

-Oui ben quoi la porte ? Fit ce dernier sans comprendre. J'ai bien vu que tu avais crocheté la serrure, tu n'as pas forcément besoin de ressasser tes explo...

Il n'eut encore une fois pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa phrase. La porte claqua, les plongeant dans l'obscurité totale.

-Génial, soupira Kate en revenant sur ses pas, priant pour que la porte ne soit pas de ces portes qui ne s'ouvrent que de l'extérieur.

Sa ferveur religieuse ne devait pas être suffisante puisque la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Génial...répéta-t'elle.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Castle, tu nous as coincés là-dedans ?

-« Je » nous ai coincés ? S'offusqua la jeune fille. Je t'ai dit de retenir la porte et tu n'as même pas réagi !

- Je pensais que tu la tenais moi ! Tu ne peux pas répéter ton petit tour de magie de tout à l'heure et nous sortir de là en trois secondes ?

-Il n'y a pas de verrou de ce côté-ci répondit Kate. C'est un mécanisme à pression. Pourquoi crois-tu que dans les films les hommes de l'entretien calent toujours leur chariot devant les portes des réserves avant de rentrer pour prendre quelque chose ?

-Ben je pensais qu'ils avaient juste peur du noir. C'est stupide comme système nota Castle.

-Oui eh bien le remarquer ne va pas nous sortir d'ici, soupira Kate.

-Certes...

Elle l'entendit inspirer longuement dans le noir. Elle avait effectivement été un peu injuste, c'est elle qui aurait du tenir la porte étant donné qu'il était déjà bien entré dans la pièce.

-Bon, essayons déjà d'y voir plus clair, suggéra l'adolescente en se radoucissant, et trouvons cet interrupteur !

-D'accord fit Castle. Il doit bien être quelque part le long du mur. Je te propose que nous partions chacun d'un côté, en faisant le tour l'un d'entre nous va bien finir par le trouver !

-Très bien, répondit Kate. Par contre faisons attention où nous mettons les pieds, de ce que j'en ai vu avant qu'on se retrouve dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il y a pas mal de choses qui traînent un peu partout sur le sol.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, ce qui était stupide étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et c'est donc à tatons et avec précaution qu'ils entreprirent de faire le tour de l'endroit, laissant reposer leurs mains contre le mur et balayant ce dernier de leurs paumes afin d'être certains de ne pas rater l'interrupteur.

Kate commençait à desespérer, elle avait l'impression d'avoir bientôt fini sa moitié de parcours et n'avait toujours rien trouvé, de son côté Castle ne s'était pas non plus manifesté.

Lorsque soudain sa main frôla un objet froid de forme rectangulaire, ce devait forcément être ça !

Au même moment une main se posa sur la sienne et elle sursauta, poussant un léger cri. Castle cria aussi.

En sursautant ils avaient enclenché le comutateur.

La lumière s'alluma en grésillant doucement, clignota deux trois fois avant de se stabiliser. Les deux adolescents étaient face à face, quelques centimètres à peine les séparant. Kate déglutit en se rendant compte de cette proximité. Ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui, et encore une fois Castle lui tenait la main.

-Ca va devenir une habitude de me prendre la main ? S'enquit-elle, tentant de paraître détâchée.

-Hein ? Répondit le jeune homme sans comprendre immédiatement.

Puis il reporta son regard sur l'interrupteur.

-Oh ça...Il sourit. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le jour où je veux vraiment ta main je demanderai la permission à ton père avant, promit le jeune homme en lui adressant un clin d'oeil avant de retirer enfin les doigts qui s'étaient mêlés aux siens.

Elle secoua la tête, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil à ce qui les entourait. L'endroit était effectivement poussiéreux et très mal rangé. Elle stoppa net sa petite exploration visuelle en aperçevant une forme étrange au fond de la pièce.

-En parlant de main !

-Quoi ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

-Regarde ! Fit Kate en désignant un coin dans un renfoncement de la pièce, ce qui est posé sur le bas de l'étagère là bas.

Castle plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il ouvrit les yeux grand de surprise.

-Eh bien, eh bien, voyez vous ça ! S'étonna-t'il en faisant quelque pas en direction du fond de la réserve. Voilà qui est intéressant.

-A qui le dis-tu, répondis Kate en se joignant à lui.

Reposant à la gauche de l'étagère en question, une longue scie, une main en pierre et un pot de peinture.

La texture et la couleur de la main en pierre ressemblaient étrangement à celle de la statue surplombant l'entrée de la bibliothèque...

-Tu crois qu'ils parleront toujours d'incident après ça ? Fit Castle dans un sourire.

-C'est une très bonne question répondit Kate en lui retournant son sourire.

A ce moment là quelqu'un entra une clef (visiblement fonctionnelle elle) dans la porte de la réserve et la tourna doucement.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet.

La porte s'ouvrit.

(A suivre)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello chers lecteurs ! **

**Merci encore vraiment pour tous vos commentaires sur le 4ème chapitre !  
Voici le chapitre 5 de cette fiction. Il s'est un peu plus fait attendre que les autres pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déménagé début juin et qu'il m'a du coup été un peu plus délicat d'avoir accès à une connexion décente. Mais le rythme de postage devrait reprendre son cours normal à présent !**

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre qui fait un peu office de transition et qui rebondit sur le dernier événement à "suspens" du chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Il ne fallait que deux simples tours de clefs pour ouvrir la porte de la réserve. 4 ou 5 secondes de temps tout au plus.

Ces miserables secondes leurs parurent pourtant durer une éternité. Ils dévisageaient la porte, interdits et un peu inquiets.

Bien entendu ils n'avaient rien fait de mal et avaient tout à fait le droit de se trouver dans cette réserve. Ils s'y trouvaient même sur requête de leur enseignant.

Mais le même raisonnement s'était imposé automatiquement dans leurs esprits fertiles : si leur clef à eux ne répondait plus, la personne qui était venue camoufler les méfaits de son crime plus tôt dans la journée avait forcément elle un trousseau fonctionnel. Peut-être même qu'elle avait modifié le verrou afin que personne ne puisse pénétrer dans le local et découvrir les preuves accablantes.

Les chances que le meurtrier de Magda soit donc en train de tourner délicatement le verrou de la porte de la réserve n'étaient pas si minces.

Lorsque le cliquetis signifiant que la porte était déverouillée résonna dans le petit espace poussiéreux, Kate attrapa par réflexe la main de Castle. Délibérément cette fois. Il haussa un sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps de d'avantage s'interroger sur la nature de ce geste, la porte s'entrouvrait doucement en grinçant.

La jeune fille avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces thrillers un peu ridicules que la télévision diffusait tous les après-midis et qu'elle se surprenait parfois à suivre bien malgré elle.

Excepté que cette fois-ci elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'écran et que le ridicule avait cédé la place à la peur.

Elle serra un peu plus fort la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, la porte était entièrement ouverte à présent. Une silhouette masculine se dessina dans son ouverture.

La lumière aveuglante du couloir contrastait beaucoup avec celle timide de la réserve, il fallut quelques secondes aux adolescents pour distinguer d'avantage les traits de leur nouvel invité.

-Ben qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?

La voix peu amicale qui avait brisé le silence n'avait cependant rien de très inquiétante, elle semblait même plutôt jeune. La tension retomba immédiatement tandis que l'individu faisait quelques pas et se dévoilait d'avantage aux deux adolescents.

C'était un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'eux à première vue, plutôt grand, il avait des cheveux bruns assez longs qui lui retombaient sur le visage et il affichait une allure plutôt nonchalante.

-Vous savez qu'il est interdit de se cacher dans les locaux pour fricoter...Nota-t'il d'un ton assez hautain qui froissa immédiatement Kate.  
-On...On ne fricotait pas se défendit-elle.  
-Ah ben c'est plutôt bien imité quand même, rétorqua-t'il avec un sourire en coin, en désignant d'un signe de tête les deux mains entrelacées.

Comme s'ils avaient pris une décharge éléctrique, Castle et Beckett décollèrent instantanément leurs deux mains et prirent même le soin d'installer quelques centimètres de distance entre eux afin de bien signifier que rien ne les liait.

-On ne fricotait pas, insista Castle, on était sensés rapporter un rétro-projecteur en cours de littérature mais on est restés coincés. La porte s'est...refermée sur nous.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kate qui sentit bien le léger ton de repproche dans sa voix mais choisit de l'ignorer.

-Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ? Demanda la jeune fille à l'adolescent qui leur faisait face, notre clef à nous ne fonctionnait pas pourtant.  
-Ben je vous retourne la question dans ce cas, répondit le jeune homme, comment êtes vous entrés si votre clef ne fonctionnait pas ?  
-Heu...Eh bien...système D disons...fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille prise un peu au dépourvu par la question.  
-Je vois...fit l'adolescent en se raclant la gorge. On va dire que je n'ai rien vu alors.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait jeté un coup d'oeil à l'étagère derrière elle sur laquelle reposait la fameuse main coupée. Mais il avait détourné bien vite la tête dans une autre direction, comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Bon eh bien vous pouvez sortir maintenant, suggéra-t'il en s'écartant légèrement pour leur laisser un accès vers la sortie.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent aussitôt l'espace exigu dans lequel ils venaient de passer une dizaine de minutes. Le jeune homme lui pénétra dans la pièce, attrapa nonchalament un tas de feuilles vierges sur une des étagères et ressortit de la réserve en la verrouillant à nouveau.

-Tu ne nous as pas répondu insista Castle, accoudé contre le chambranle de la porte. Comment ça se fait que tu aies une clef qui fonctionne toi ? Celle que nous avions était sensée fonctionner elle aussi.  
-Les trousseaux et les verrous ont été modifiés dans leur intégralité ce matin, précisa l'adolescent. Ordre de mon père pour assurer la sécurité de ses « protégés » suite à l'événement d'hier soir. On est jamais trop prudents même si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire accident.

Il avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec un dédain qui le rendit définitivement antipathique aux yeux de Kate.

-Ton père ? Fit-elle intriguée.  
-Le doyen Bradford, répondit sobrement le jeune homme.  
-Oh...

Un court silence accompagna cette révélation.

-Mais ne vous en faites pas va, je ne lui raconterais pas que vous fricotiez dans la réserve lorsque je suis venu chercher des fournitures.

Et sur ces quelques mots il prit congé des deux adolescents et s'éloigna en sifflant dans un couloir toujours aussi nimbé de lumière.

Kate et Castle se dévisagèrent interdits, attendant que le jeune homme soit assez loin pour parler à nouveau.

-Tu as remarqué son regard vers le fond de la pièce ? Fit l'adolescent songeur. Il n'avait pas l'air tellement surpris d'apercevoir cette main à cet endroit

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Il ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui en tout cas...nota-t'elle amère. Il nous a traités comme des moins que rien.  
-J'ai entendu parler de lui, fit Castle. C'est Lennon Bradford, fils de notre vénéré doyen. Il vit à Standford à l'année dans les appartements privés de son père.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et s'accouda contre le mur.

- Je me souviens il était venu lancer le début des finales sportives à la fin de l'été dernier. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite...Il avait bien moins de cheveux à l'époque et mesurait dix bons centimètres de moins il faut dire...  
-Lennon ? Comme les Beatles ? Répondit Kate amusée en s'installant contre le mur à ses côtés, en tout cas c'est bon il en a déjà la coupe.

Castle sourit à son tour. Effectivement le coiffeur du jeune homme ne devait pas se ruiner en budget paires de ciseaux.

-En tout cas il n'était clairement pas là pour récupérer du papier...fit-il en se grattant la nuque. Il a attrapé la première chose qui lui est tombée sous la main, ça s'est senti !  
-J'ai eu la même impression confirma la jeune fille en acquiesçant vivement. C'est étrange tout ça tout de même...

Castle hocha la tête. Ils se turent un instant, observant de concert le décor que la large vitre face à eux leur offrait. A savoir une vue imprenable sur le parc boisé et sur le batiment Est de l'autre côté du campus. C'était plus ou moins la même vue que celle que Kate pouvait observer depuis sa chambre...Les salles de classe étant situé juste au dessous des dortoirs.

En repensant à la classe, l'évidence la frappa. Avec toute cette agitation ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de s'occuper du rétro-projecteur. Elle en fit la remarque à Castle.

-Bon eh bien on a plus qu'à retourner en classe sans rien, suggéra l'adolescent pragmatique. On expliquera à Mr Taylor que notre clef ne fonctionnait pas. Ce qui est la vérité après tout.  
-Il va trouver qu'on en a passé du temps devant une porte fermée...nota Kate à juste titre. Et pas que lui d'ailleurs...  
-Pas faux, fit Castle. On les laissera tirer leurs propres conclusions sur la façon dont nous avons occupé ce temps alors.

Sur ces mots il lui adressa un clin d'oeil lourd de sous entendus avant de quitter son appui sur le mur et de faire quelques pas en direction de leur salle de classe.

-On ne les laissera rien tirer du tout non, objecta Kate en quittant à son tour le mur et en le rejoignant rapidement. Parce qu'il n'y a aucunes conclusions à tirer !  
-Dit-celle qui m'as pris la main comme si sa vie en dépendait tout à l'heure, nota le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.  
-C'était un simple réflexe d'auto-défense, rétorqua la jeune fille en bougonnant.  
-Ah oui, c'est donc ainsi que tu te défends ? Moi quand j'essaie de me défendre je me cache derrière un meuble ou je...pars en courant, reconnut-il. Mais en tout cas je ne prends pas la main de la personne qui m'accompagne.

Kate haussa les épaules agacée.

-Tu pensais qu'on allait faire ça comment concrètement ? Poursuivit Castle un brin moqueur. Main dans la main on lui rentrait dedans très fort en esperant que la force conjointe de nos deux poignets le destabiliserait suffisamment pour qu'on ait le temps de prendre la fuite ?  
-Tu sais que tu es très agaçant ? Rétorqua l'adolescente frustrée de ne pas savoir quoi répondre d'autre.  
-Je sais oui. Merci, répondit-il tout sourire.

Puis, une pointe de défi dans le regard, il lui tendit un bras, l'invitant implicitement à poursuivre leur route main dans la main :

-Mademoiselle ?  
-Dans tes rêves, fit la jeune fille en forçant légèrement l'allure.  
-C'est une proposition ? Répondit l'adolescent en la rejoignant à grandes enjambées. Parce que si c'est le cas je sens que je vais bien dormir ce soir !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à leur retour en classe. Là comme prévu il fallut répondre aux questions de Mr Taylor et aux regards lourds de sous entendus de Dakota et quelques autres élèves.

Fort heureusement Castle avait semble-t'il une capacité innée à rebondir et à mentir très naturellement, il inventa ainsi une version alternative à leur mésaventure dans laquelle ils s'étaient rendus au secrétariat pour demander un nouveau jeu de clef mais malheureusement la secrétaire les avait renvoyés en classe bredouilles.

Le reste de la leçon, ils la passèrent chacun dans leur coin. Plongés dans leurs pensées, ne faisant que peu attention au contenu du cours.

Les événements s'enchaînaient d'une façon plutôt déroutante depuis la veille et pas grand chose ne faisait vraiment sens...Que ce soit ce meurtre étrange, le nom de ce livre que Magda tenait fermement contre elle, la main coupée dans la réserve, Lennon...Un vrai casse tête chinois !

Au moment de clore son cours, l'enseignant fit toutefois une remarque qui attira à nouveau leur attention :

-Concernant la liste de livres que je vous ai remis tout à l'heure, je vous invite particulièrement à lire les 5 derniers de la liste, ce sont les plus riches et intéressants à mon goût. Et puis surtout nous avons la chance d'avoir 3 de ces 5 auteurs à proximité de votre lieu d'étude. En effet votre futur professeur d'histoire de l'Art est l'auteur du « Manifeste de l'adolescence funambule », la femme du doyen, madame Bradford a quand à elle rédigé le très joli « Cœur dans les nuages ». Enfin vous pourrez, si vous le désirez, rencontrer la très mystérieuse mais non moins adorable auteur de « Summer Dust » qui possède une petite maison à moins de 2 kilomètres du campus. C'est une femme d'un certain âge, aussi je vous demanderai de ne pas solliciter son temps de façon excessive.

La plupart des élèves n'écoutaient déjà plus vraiment, le bruit des sièges en métal raclant le bois de la classe étouffa les derniers mots du professeur. Mais Castle et Beckett avaient parfaitement entendu ce qu'il venait d'expliquer et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

KR était donc une femme, et dans un futur proche il était fort probable qu'elle reçoive la visite de deux étudiants un peu plus curieux que les autres.

_(A suivre)_


	7. Chapitre 6

******Coucou chers lecteurs !**

Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires qui me motivent toujours d'avantage à écrire la suite !  
J'espère que le chapitre 6 que je viens poster aujourd'hui vous plaira. C'est celui dans lequel je me suis la plus investie jusqu'ici je crois !

C'est également le plus long !

Sans préambule plus long et sans plus attendre je vous souhaite donc une belle lecture (et je vous invite vivement à écouter le morceau qui accompagne ces mots, ça participe vraiment à "l'ambiance" !)

* * *

******CHAPITRE 6**

Musique : Beneath your Beautiful – Passenger (Cover)

-Vas-y frappe !  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Parce que c'était ton idée.  
-Mon idée ? Qui est ce qui m'a presque traînée jusqu'ici par la force ?  
-Je ne faisais pas usage de force mais d'énergie, tu n'as qu'à marcher plus vite très chère !

L'adolescente soupira, constatant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Elle leva la main vers le loquet de la porte et toqua à trois reprises.

Le silence fut leur seule réponse. Pas un bruit dans la petite maison blanche aux pignons bleus qui faisait la bordure du chemin de campagne menant aux différentes entrées de l'université.

C'était un bel après-midi, le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel bleu immaculé, la chaleur était agréable et un léger vent balançait doucement les herbes hautes entourant la modeste demeure.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire ? S'enquit Castle. On a même pas lu son livre !  
-Ca on aurait peut-être du y réfléchir avant fit Kate songeuse. Elle va surement nous ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre...  
-Bon eh bien on improvisera lança l'adolescent en secouant légèrement les épaules pour se donner une contenance. Je suis plutôt doué à ce petit jeu...

Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Ca va les chevilles ? Tu devrais peut-être desserrer un peu les lacets de tes chaussures, on ne sait jamais...  
-Et puis en même temps ce n'est pas de notre faute si on a pas lu son livre, ils ne l'avaient même pas à la bibliothèque ! Poursuivit Castle, ignorant la remarque de la jeune fille. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'en parle à Monsieur Taylor...A quoi bon nous suggérer un livre qui n'est même pas présent sur le campus ?  
-Bonne question, nota Kate. Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas de « n'importe quel livre ».

Le jeune homme hocha la tête silencieusement. A ce moment quelques pas se firent entendre derrière la porte en bois et la poignée tourna faiblement.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les deux adolescents découvrirent une femme qui paraissait bien plus jeune qu'annoncé par leur enseignant. Avait-il volontairement exagéré pour éviter que la pauvre ne soit dérangée à longueur de journée ?

Oh elle avait bien une bonne soixantaine d'année, mais Kate se l'était figurée bien plus proche du centenaire à la façon qu'avait eu Monsieur Taylor d'insister sur le fait de ne pas trop la solliciter. Elle avait des cheveux blonds grisonnants et portait un châle de couleur bleue qui était particulièrement assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle sourit en apercevant les jeunes gens, son regard s'attardant particulièrement sur le jeune garçon, ce que ne manqua pas de noter l'adolescente.

-Eh bien, eh bien, que me vaut cette visite ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix chaude et accueillante.  
-Bonjour madame...fit Kate avant de s'interrompre un moment en réalisant qu'elle ignorait tout de son nom de famille et qu'elle ne se voyait pas particulièrement l'appeler « Madame R ».  
-...Nous sommes étudiants à Standford et nous aurions voulu savoir s'il était possible de parler avec vous de votre livre « Summer Dust », poursuivit Castle à sa place. Si bien sur vous avez un peu de temps à nous accorder. Nous ne voudrions pas troubler la quiétude de votre après-midi !

Kate haussa un sourcil devant la façon pompeuse de s'exprimer de son compère, mais cela sembla plaire à la vieille femme dont le visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

-Oh mais non pensez vous ! J'étais au jardin à arroser mes _Oeillets de poète_, ce qui explique le temps que j'ai mis à venir vous ouvrir. Mais c'est bien ma seule activité du jour ! Je suis toute à vous et à vos questions jeunes gens, entrez donc !

Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier et pénétrèrent dans la maison à sa suite.

Comme elle avait laissé la porte grande ouverte avant de s'éloigner en direction d'une pièce qui ressemblait fort à un salon, Castle se permit de fermer à sa place. Puis avec Kate ils progressèrent ensemble dans le couloir un peu sombre qui reliait les deux endroits.

C'était une vieille maison, le plancher était en bois et avait visiblement vécu. Il craquait sous leurs pas. De chaque côté du couloir, de longues commodes, elles aussi en bois, acccueillaient des objets en tout genre, sculptures, cendriers, cadres photos. Un grand tableau était accroché sur le mur à leur droite, il représentait une petite fille aux yeux très bleus (il s'agissait très certainement de leur hôte déduit interieurement Kate) qui se tenait devant la devanture d'un vieux magasin avec un homme un peu plus âgé (probablement son père). Blond, les yeux bleus, le sourire franc, il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Ne vous perdez pas ! Fit la voix de la vieille femme depuis le salon.  
-Non non, rassurez vous, répondit Castle au moment où ils pénétraient dans la pièce

La clarté du salon contrastait complètement avec l'obscurité du couloir qu'ils venaient de laisser derrière eux. De larges verrières illuminaient la pièce, particulièrement par ce temps. On devinait les contours d'une veranda à l'extérieur.

L'endroit était décoré avec goût. Point de bibelots vieillots comme on s'attendrait à en trouver dans la maison d'une femme de cet âge. Pour seul mobilier, une table basse en bois blanc était entourée de sièges en osier recouverts de coussins bleus clairs. Au fond de la pièce une cheminée, elle aussi en bois blanc conférait une ambiance chaleureuse à l'endroit. Sur le dessus de cette dernière une reproduction en pierre, représentant un phare, trônait en évidence.

-Pour ne jamais me perdre, confia la vieille femme dans un clin d'oeil à Kate qui détaillait l'objet du regard.

L'adolescente sourit et hocha lentement la tête. Poursuivant son exploration visuelle.

Dans un coin de la pièce, se tenait un chevalet surmonté d'une toile qu'elle ne pouvait voir car elle était tournée vers l'extérieur. A ses côtés un petit tabouret sur lequel reposait un torchon tâché de peinture. La vieille femme avait probablement peint récemment.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez vous, lança cette dernière sans se départir de son sourire et en prenant elle même place sur l'un des sièges.

Obéissants, Castle et Kate prirent place à ses côtés.

-Alors, je vous écoute, fit la vieille femme en les dévisageant tour à tour avec bienveillance.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, tentant de déterminer lequel d'entre eux s'exprimerait avant l'autre. Ce fut finalement Castle qui prit la parole :

-Voilà, pour tout vous expliquer, nous suivons actuellement un cursus d'été à l'Université de Standford. Dans le cadre de notre cours de littérature, notre enseignant nous a confié une liste d'ouvrages à lire. Parmi ceux-ci figurait votre œuvre « Summer Dust ». Malheureusement, contrairement aux indications de notre professeur, l'Université ne possède pas votre ouvrage et...  
-Tiens donc, l'interrompit la vieille femme ! L'Université ne possède pas mon ouvrage ? En êtes vous bien certain jeune homme ?  
-Eh bien euh, fit Castle un peu confus, la bibliothéquaire a cherché dans son catalogue et dans les archives et elle était formelle, elle m'a dit que l'Université n'avait jamais détenu une telle œuvre et que si tel était le cas cela serait indiqué dans son registre.  
-Eh bien eh bien, fit l'écrivaine un peu interloquée en se grattant le menton. Tout ceci est plutôt étonnant lorsqu'on sait que j'ai moi même dédicacé l'exemplaire de Summer Dust confié à l'Université de Standford i ans de ça !

Kate ecarquilla les yeux.

-Normalement la Bibliothèque de l'Université devrait donc posséder votre livre ?  
-Eh bien à moins qu'ils ne l'aient jeté sans me prévenir, ce qui vu l'amitié que je porte au Doyen Jones me ferait quelque peu de peine, il est normalement bien présent dans leur catalogue oui, affirma la vieille femme.  
-Le Doyen Jones ? Intervint Castle. Il n'est plus là depuis plus d'un an . Le Doyen Bradford l'a remplacé un peu avant l'été l'année dernière. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas cessé de nous confier durant deux mois à l'époque à quel point il était tout aussi novice en ces lieux que nous...  
-Xavier n'est plus à la tête Standford ? Nota la vieille femme avec regrets.

Les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête à la négative.

-Eh bien...Si ce Doyen « Bradford » a ordonné la destruction ou la vente de certains livres je ne suis pas certaine que nous soyons destinés à devenir de grands amis, nota-t'elle tristement en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son siège.

Kate et Castle baissèrent la tête, ne sachant trop que répondre.

-Vous savez, cet ouvrage est le seul que j'ai jamais publié, confia l'écrivaine, et à très peu d'exemplaires qui plus est. Il doit en exister une poignée de milliers à travers tous les Etats-Unis. On ne peut pas dire que ce livre ait rencontré un succès exceptionnel...Il n'y avait pas tous ces circuits de promotion que nous connaissons aujourd'hui à l'époque il faut dire...Et lorsqu'on avait aucuns contacts dans le métier il était bien difficile de se faire une place.

Il y avait de la résignation dans sa voix mais pas d'amertume.

-Oh j'avais bien conscience de ne pas avoir écrit le nouveau Steinbeck bien entendu ! Mais j'avais à peine 20 ans lorsque j'ai rédigé ce petit récit autobiographique. Ce livre porte en lui l'empreinte de la fin de mon adolescence, il est le témoin complice de l'âge où je découvris pour la première fois l'amour avec un grand A...

Elle sourit, nostalgique à l'évocation de cette période de sa vie puis reporta son attention vers les deux adolescents et les sonda du regard.

-Avez vous déjà aimé tous les deux ?

Le silence accueillit cette question pour le moins innatendue. Castle se racla la gorge, Kate regarda ailleurs, détaillant avec un attrait étonnant les différentes coutures des rideaux bleus au fond de la pièce.

La vieille femme éclata d'un rire chaleureux.

-Je vous mets mal à l'aise ! Reconnnut-elle bonne joueuse. Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Vous savez, j'avais votre âge lorsque j'ai rencontré pour la première fois l'Amour ! Et bon sang, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable, de grisant ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau que les amours de jeunesse n'est ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête alors que non, ils ne savaient absolument pas. Kate avait la sensation que la température dans la pièce avait subitement augmenté de quelques degrés. Castle se grattait nerveusement la main.

-Oh bien sur j'ai vécu d'autres belles histoires, et j'ai été mariée 34 ans au même homme pour tout vous dire ! Mon bon Léon ! Mais je n'ai jamais retrouvé la douce fulgurance de cet amour là ! L'amour incroyable que j'ai expérimenté durant l'été de mes 17 ans...

Son regard alla se perdre en direction de l'extérieur tandis qu'elle laissait remonter les souvenirs. Les deux adolescents étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Vous le savez surement mieux que moi, lorsqu'on est jeunes, l'été est une douce parenthèse entre deux pans de « la vraie vie ». Il incarne la liberté dans son habit le plus simple et a le parfum de l'insouciance, celui des rencontres éphémères, des peaux tiédies par le soleil...

Elle fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

- Isaac avait 19 ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré, c'était presque un « vieux » à mes yeux ! Moi qui n'avait 17 ans que depuis quelques semaines ! Son père avait été embauché pour la restauration de l'aile Ouest de l'Université après le grand incendie de 1958 et il lui donnait parfois un coup de main. Je l'ai immédiatement détesté pour tout vous dire ! Il était arrogant et complètement immature ! Il passait son temps à se mettre en danger cet idiot ! Mais il était aussi joli garçon le bougre il faut l'avouer...

Kate appuya la tête contre la paume de sa main pour mieux s'installer et dévorer les mots de leur hôte (qui lui évoquaient vaguement le caractère d'un autre individu fraîchement apparu dans sa vie).

-Nous vivions déjà dans cette maison où vous vous tenez en ce moment même à l'époque. Ma mère cuisinait régulièrement des petites douceurs pour rendre le travail des ouvriers plus supportable. Elle faisait les meilleures tartes au citron de tout l'état ! Et à l'occasion elle m'envoyait apporter ces dernières sur les chantiers où mon père travaillait également. Nous avions une relation très fusionnelle lui et moi. Il m'apellait sa « petite étincelle » en référence à celle qui selon lui illuminait toujours mon regard de sauvageonne.

Castle sourit à cette formulation.

-Oh vous savez je n'ai pas toujours été une vieille bonne femme engonçée dans une robe à fleurs avec un châle sur les épaules ! Rétorqua-t'elle, interprétant ce sourire comme une difficulté de l'adolescent à l'imaginer autrement que dans son apparence actuelle. J'étais en réalité un vrai garçon manqué, cheveux longs mais en bataille, allergique aux jupes, toujours à courir les bois et à rabattre le caquet des «grandes personnes ». Ces véritables énigmes qui me semblaient si éloignées de ce que j'étais alors...Les adultes étaient comme des créatures venues d'une autre planète que je me figurais ne jamais devenir...Ils prenaient toutes les choses de la vie tellement au sérieux ! J'imagine que cela a fini par se produire bien malgré moi...

Elle soupira, songeuse.

-Lorsque j'ai rencontré Isaac, il faisait l'équilibre sur un échaffaudage cet imbécile ! Je lui ai crié de descendre avant de se casser quelque chose mais il m'a royalement ignorée, executant à la place un salto parfait pour m'atterrir juste sous le nez. Puis il a attrapé une part de tarte et est reparti aussi sec. Ah ça, il savait ménager ses entrées...Je crois que je l'ai instantanément autant aimé que détesté ! Pensez vous que ce soit possible de ressentir autant de choses contradictoires envers une même personne en si peu de temps ?

Kate et Castle échangèrent un regard un peu gêné mais ne répondirent pas.

-Mon dieu, réalisa la vieille femme, vous n'êtes là que depuis quelques minutes et voilà que je radote mon passé comme une vieille mégère qui n'aurait vu personne depuis 20 ans. Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires !  
-NON ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents, ce qui les surprit et eut le don de faire sourire leur hôte.  
-Non vraiment pas, insista Castle, au contraire ! Je suis même frustré que vous vous soyez arrêtée au moment le plus intéressant !  
-Ahah, rit la vieille femme, je sais ménager mes effets tout comme Isaac savait ménager ses entrées je le reconnais ! Mais voyons, je ne vais pas vous raconter toute cette histoire de vive voix, cela nous prendrait des heures ! Que diriez vous que je vous prête un exemplaire du roman tout simplement ?  
-Ce serait un honneur ! Répondit Kate avec enthousiasme.  
-Oui vraiment, appuya Castle en hochant vivement la tête.  
-Bien ! Je vous demanderai cependant d'y faire extrêmement attention, n'étant pas particulièrement portée sur ma propre personne au point de posséder des centaines d'exemplaires de mon livre, je n'en possède qu'un seul et j'y tiens infiniment.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

-Nous y ferons très attention promit Castle.

La vieille femme adressa au jeune homme un regard particulièrement soutenu qui intrigua à nouveau Kate.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondit-elle enfin. Ne bougez pas, je vais récupérer le livre dans la bibliothèque et je passerai par la cuisine vous faire deux citronnades ! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi bonne cuisinière que le fut ma mère, mais je crois ne pas trop mal me débrouiller avec ces petites boissons rafraîchissantes !

Sur ces mots elle partit tranquillement en direction du couloir. Ils l'entendirent s'éloigner et après quelques instants, une porte s'ouvrir. Puis plus un bruit. La bibliothèque devait être dans une autre partie de la maison.

Ils étaient tous les deux restés assis sur leur siège respectif mais Kate eut soudain envie de se dégourdir les jambes et surtout de découvrir d'avantage encore l'univers de la vieille femme qui la fascinait un peu. Elle se releva et s'approcha de la cheminée pour observer plus en détail le phare qui la surplombait. C'était une sculpture d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut, aux couleurs de l'endroit (blanc et bleu). Elle le souleva pour le regarder dans son ensemble. Sur son flanc on pouvait lire quelques mots évocateurs : « Le rivage est plus sûr mais j'aime me battre avec les flots » E.D.

-Emily Dickinson ! elle a décidément très bons goûts cette K.R...souffla une voix admirative à son oreille.

Kate sursauta en entendant cette voix si près d'elle, elle n'avait absolument pas entendu le jeune garçon s'approcher. Elle lâcha le phare qui manqua d'aller s'échouer au sol.  
Elle se précipita pour le ramasser à temps, Castle eut le même geste et ils s'en saisirent à 4 mains avant que celui ci n'échoue sur le bois usé.

-Pfiu, c'était moins une ! Nota l'adolescent en souriant légèrement avant de l'aider à le reposer sur la cheminée.

Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle nota pour la première fois la dizaine de centimètres de hauteur les séparant tous les deux. Il avait les yeux pétillants et l'air totalement innofensif. Plus grand chose à voir avec l'arrogance affichée durant leur première rencontre...Elle se surprit même à lui trouver un certain charme. Elle repensa aux mots de la vieille femme sur la façon qu'elle avait eu d'aimer et de détester Isaac au moment de leur rencontre et elle sentit une drôle de chose se nouer au creux de son estomac.

-Euh tu as une façon de me dévisager assez inquiétante ! Confia Castle brisant soudain le charme.  
-Excuse moi, fit Kate en se raclant la gorge. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

Elle détourna le regard.

-J'ai cru remarquer oui ! Pas que ça me dérange particulièrement non plus hein, reprit le jeune homme sur le ton de séducteur qu'il utilisait (un peu trop) souvent. J'ai l'habitude de faire cet effet là ne t'en fais pas.

Kate soupira et replongea son regard dans le sien.

-Il t'arrive d'être un peu sérieux ou c'est un état naturel chez toi ?  
-Boh, être sérieux c'est un truc d'adultes, c'est triste, rétorqua l'adolescent dans un grand sourire, tu n'as pas entendu ce que disait cette chère « K » ? La vie est bien plus drôle du côté de la piscine à bulles, tu devrais te laisser tenter un de ces quatres.

La jeune fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un peu frustrée par la façon dont il était parvenu à étouffer en un instant ce nœud qui s'était imiscé au creux de son estomac.

-Tu sais on ne se connait peut-être que depuis quelques jours, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà parfaitement cerné, lança-t'elle soudain du tac au tac. Tu te caches derrière ton absence de sérieux pour dissimuler qui tu es vraiment. Tu joues tour à tour le garçon distant, l'arrogant ou encore le séducteur, mais au fond j'ai l'impression que tu es juste terrorrisé par ce qui t'arriverais si tu prenais enfin les choses au sérieux. Tu trompes peut être tout le monde, mais tu ne me trompes pas moi en tout cas.

Castle resta interdit devant cet assaut innatendu. Il ne s'était pas franchement attendu à ce que la jeune fille lui assène ainsi ses quatres vérités et surtout qu'elle le fasse avec autant de justesse...

-...Touché. Se contenta-t'il de répondre sobrement. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus franchement.

Kate se mordit la lèvre, inquiète d'être allée un peu loin et surprise de sa propre audace.

-Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas en reste non plus, rétorqua enfin l'adolescent, reprenant ses esprits. Tu te comportes comme la petite fille sérieuse qui embrasse bien papa et maman avant leur départ, qui ne ferait pas un pas de travers et considère qu'il est normal à 17 ans de se comporter comme si on en avait 30, mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas vraiment toi. Qu'il y a bien plus de folie derrière ces charmants yeux noisettes que tu ne veux bien le l'admettre. Je suis peut être trop immature, mais toi de ton côté tu es fichtrement coincée permet moi de te le dire!

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère lui non plus...Certes une part d'elle aimait l'ordre et surtout la sécurité que cela impliquait. Mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle une « coincée » comme il l'appelait. Et puis elle avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi.

-Tu ne me connais absolument pas, rétorqua-t'elle froidement.  
-Toi non plus, fit l'adolescent, pourtant tu n'hésites pas à dresser un portrait de moi au couteau. Admet que je n'ai fait que te renvoyer la balle !

Elle baissa la tête, il n'avait pas tort, ce n'était que justice...

Une part d'elle était surtout blessée parce qu'il y avait un grand fond de vérité dans les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Elle s'en était si souvent voulu d'être incapable de « lâcher prise ». C'était sa façon à elle de contrôler son monde, de ne pas sentir les choses lui échapper, mais cela passait souvent dans son entourage pour de la rigidité et une résistance à l'amusement assez effarante. On se méprenait ainsi sur son compte...

Au fond ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux, ils affichaient un autre visage afin de garder du pouvoir sur leur véritable personnalité. C'est simplement dans la « forme » utilisée pour l'exprimer qu'ils empruntaient des chemins différents...

-Tu as dit que toi je ne te trompais pas, qu'est ce que tu sous entendais par là ? Lança soudain Castle.

La voix de l'adolescent s'était radouçie. Le courant d'air froid qui avait traversé la pièce durant un instant semblait déjà loin et la douceur estivale avait repris sa place.

-Je t'ai observé ces derniers jours, confia la jeune fille. Tu observes, tu analyses ton environnement. On m'avait dit que tu ne suivais pas les cours et n'en faisait qu'à ta tête, mais pourtant je réalise que tu es cultivé, tu es passionné par la littérature, tu parviens encore à t'émerveiller pour des choses simples. Je ne pense pas que tu sois celui que tu veux paraître, je pense que tu es plus intéressant que ça même si ça m'en coute de l'admettre.  
-Eh bien, je préfère amplement cette version là, fit l'adolescent en souriant légèrement. Tu peux continuer à me passer de la pommade si tu veux.

Kate haussa les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vois ! Tu ne sais pas rester sérieux deux minutes !  
-Excuse moi, fit Castle en souriant. Comme tu l'as si bien cerné, ne pas prendre la vie au sérieux c'est mon truc, mon « leurre » à moi. Mais si je peux revenir un peu sur ce que je t'ai dit, je persiste à affirmer que tu devrais te lâcher d'avantage, je sens ça en toi ! Cette folie, la « petite étincelle » dont parlait notre chère auteur tout à l'heure. Je suis certain que tu l'as en toi aussi...Il suffirait simplement que tu te « laisse aller ».

-C'est peut être simple pour toi, fit Kate, mais pour moi c'est une autre histoire...  
-Je t'aiderais, promis Castle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Ce clin d'oeil n'avait rien d'une de ces manœuvres ridicules de séduction qu'avait expérimenté le jeune homme jusque là. Il semblait sincère. La jeune fille hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard trop longtemps. Il faut dire qu'il la fixait à présent avec une certaine intensité et qu'elle sentait le fameux nœud reprendre sa place, là, juste dans le creux à gauche de son estomac.

-Je te fais peur ? S'enquit-il doucement, ou tu trouves le plancher si magnifique que ça ?  
-Hum, elle se racla la gorge avant de redresser la tête et de retrouver son regard. Non non le plancher n'a rien de particulier...  
-C'est bien ce que je me disais, fit l'adolescent dans un demi-sourire.

Toute l'animosité entre eux était retombée, l'atmosphère dans la pièce était chargée d'une douce éléctricité, la respiration de Kate s'était quelque peu ralentie au passage. Les bribes de soleil qui se reflétaient sur le visage de l'adolescent face à elle apportaient une luminosité nouvelle à la perception qu'elle s'en faisait. Il avait les traits parfaitement dessinés, la machoire carrée, les yeux plus bleus que jamais, et même une fossette dans le creux de la joue droite qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'ici.

-Je ne plaisantais pas au fait pour tes yeux noisettes, murmura soudain Castle en posant une main sur l'avant bras de la jeune fille. Ils sont charmants. Et déterminés aussi, j'aime vraiment la détermination, c'est une très belle qualité.

Elle frissonna au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il remonta lentement le long de son bras sans la quitter du regard.

-Ah...ou...oui ? Répondit Kate, se maudissant pour son absence totale de répartie.

Castle se contenta de hocher la tête. Le temps avait suspendu son vol, rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux que ce timide contact physique, cette cheminée blanche et ce phare pour seul repère. Pour Kate qui avait toujours besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de rationnel c'était une aubaine.

Soudain, un cri retentit à l'autre bout de la maison, suivi d'un lourd choc, arrachant totalement les deux adolescents à leur « moment ». Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

Si toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une fiction, ils seraient probablement arrivés à temps. Mais la réalité fut tout autre.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque étant donné l'étalage de livres tronnant sur des étagères il ne purent que constater l'horreur d'une forme gisante sur le sol, aux côtés d'un châle bleu et voir disparaître une chaussure noire à travers la fenêtre au fond de la pièce.

Il leur fallut une bonne minute pour réagir et se précipiter en direction de cette dernière. Mais ce temps de réaction leur avait été fatal, il n'y avait plus personne, plus rien dehors qu'une étendue de verdure, que ces herbes hautes toujours doucement chahutées par le vent et ce ciel toujours aussi immaculé.

A leur pieds par contre, le corps inanimé de celle dont le sourire et les récits avait éclairé le début de leur après-midi. A côté d'elle, sur le sol, une statue de pierre représentant le penseur de Rodin avait été laissée à l'abandon, son coin ensanglanté, laissant deviner sans peine qu'elle avait été l'arme « du crime ».

Kate ne bougeait pas, la bouche grande ouverte, choquée par cette seconde scène d'horreur à laquelle elle se retrouvait confrontée en 72 heures.

Castle, plus serein, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Je reste avec elle ne t'en fais pas, va appeler les secours, j'ai vu un téléphone dans le salon près de son chevalet.

La jeune fille hocha la tête mécaniquement et s'éloigna en marchant à une allure tout à fait normale alors que les circonstances auraient imposé d'avantage d'empressement.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au salon elle fut surprise de constater à quel point, de ce côté ci des murs, rien ne semblait avoir changé, le soleil brillait toujours autant, les coussins blancs et bleus gardaient encore la forme imprimée par ceux qui s'étaient assis contre leur doux coton quelques minutes plus tôt, et le phare trônait toujours fidèlement sur la cheminée...

C'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle se saisit du téléphone, posé comme annoncé par Castle à côté du chevalet et qu'elle composa le numéro des secours.

A l'autre bout du fil une voix féminine l'informa qu'on lui envoyait quelqu'un très vite. Elle hocha bêtement la tête, oubliant que son interlocutrice ne pouvait la voir et reposa mollement le téléphone.

Elle avait la respiration sacadée, les mains moîtes...Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire...Son regard erra vaguement sur le salon, à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage, un endroit où s'asseoir qui ne soit pas trop loin, ses jambes ne la portaient déjà presque plus.

En baissant les yeux elle aperçut le fameux tabouret sur lequel reposait le chiffon de peinture qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Elle poussa le torchon et se laissa retomber sur ce dernier. Hagarde.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux en direction du tableau qui lui faisait à présent face, son cœur manqua cependant un battement, puis plusieurs.

La peinture était encore fraîche, les couleurs dans des tons pastels doux et sublimes. Il s'agissait d'un portrait. Le portrait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux très bleus, à l'air un peu taquin. Un adolescent avec une drôle de fossette dans le coin droit de la joue.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Et pourtant...

_(A suivre)_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello les amis ! **  
**Me revoici après une petite pause. Ce chapitre a un peu tardé à venir, mais je voulais vraiment être dans les bonnes dispositions et dans la bonne ambiance pour écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ça compensera l'attente ! :)**  
**Sans plus attendre je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ! La seconde partie est en musique ! Comme toujours c'est INDISPENSABLE d'écouter sinon c'est vraiment pas pareil !**

* * *

******CHAPITRE 7**

Le ciel mitigé de cette fin d'après-midi de juillet avait longuement semblé hésiter entre bonne et mauvaise humeur, et à en juger par les épais nuages noirs, qui tendaient à le recouvrir depuis quelques instants, il venait de prendre sa décision. C'était en contraste total avec le début de journée qui avait précédé. Mais en total accord avec les récents événements.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, l'atmosphère avait complètement changé, jusqu'à devenir opaque et lourde...

Et puis, sans vraiment prévenir, le premier coup de tonnerre retentit. Brut, bouillonnant, sec.  
Une détonation vive fracassa chaleur et silence sur son passage ne laissant derrière elle que la trainée régulière d'une averse qui s'était déclarée à la seconde qui avait suivi ce premier coup de furie du ciel ...

Exactement au même moment, quelques milliers de mètres plus bas sous ces gros nuages, dans une grande bâtisse en béton jaune et ocre, une adolescente, enfermée dans une pièce grise meublée uniquement d'un bureau et éclairée d'une minuscule fenêtre, se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise en attendant que quelqu'un vienne rompre sa solitude.

Alors qu'elle s'attachait à l'observation d'une inscription pacifiste gravée au canif sur un des murs de la pièce, un éclair zébra le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Chassant de son esprit les images qui refusaient de le quitter. La vision du corps de cette pauvre madame R. Inanimée sur le sol.

On frappa à la porte. 2 coups sec.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais n'eut même pas la force de répondre. On n'attendait de toute façon pas son approbation.

Deux hommes entrèrent.

Le premier, assez vouté, les cheveux grisonnants, le nez surmonté de fines lunettes grises tenait contre lui un dossier jauni et serrait entre les doigts de sa main libre un gobelet de café vide qu'il faisait grincer de façon machinale.  
Le deuxième homme, plus grand, plus jeune aussi que celui qui le précédait tenait dans sa main droite un petit calepin surmonté d'un crayon à bille.

Le vieil homme prononça quelques mots à l'oreille de l'autre qui hocha la tête. Puis il déposa le dossier sur le coin de la table avant de quitter la pièce.

Son collègue lui s'approcha de la table, y déposa calepin et crayon, avant de s'asseoir à son tour face à son interlocutrice.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qui se trouvait devant lui, se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance, et enfin leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Mademoiselle...Beckett, c'est bien ça ? Questionna-t'il avec un léger accent nordique.

Il avait une voix assurée et claire. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année visiblement, blond aux yeux verts et à la barbe naissante.

-C'est bien ça, répondit l'adolescente.  
-Je suis le lieutenant Thomas. On m'a chargé de vous interroger dans le cadre de l'agression de madame Reno.

Ainsi donc la vieille femme avait bien un nom civil, songea Kate.

-Votre ami est en ce moment même interrogé par ma collègue le lieutenant Williams. J'imagine que vous comprenez l'importance de proposer deux versions cohérentes et identiques de ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui ? Vous étiez seuls sur les lieux au moment de l'agression. Ce qui fait malheureusement de vous les principaux suspects dans cette affaire.

-Suspects ?

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil surprise de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

-Suspects. Confirma l'homme de loi en décachetant son dossier et en parcourant du regard le contenu de la première page. Je lis ici que vous avez déclaré être arrivés chez la victime aux alentours de 14h30 c'est bien ça ?

Kate hocha machinalement la tête.

-Je lis également que vous avez discuté quelques minutes avec madame Reno, puis qu'elle s'est rendue dans sa bibliothèque afin d'y récupérer un livre qu'elle devait vous prêter dans le cadre de vos études, j'ai toujours juste ?

Nouveau hochement de la tête

-Confirmez vous que le nom de l'oeuvre en question est « Summer Dust » et qu'il s'agit d'un roman écrit par madame Reno elle même.

L'adolescente confirma.

-Bien. Puis, toujours selon la déposition que vous avez faite à nos agents sur place, vous avez entendu un cri, un bruit sourd, et lorsque vous vous êtes rendus dans la bibliothèque vous avez trouvé madame Reno inanimée sur le sol. C'est exact ?  
-C'est exact.

La jeune fille restait sur la défensive et s'en tenait aux réponses minimum. Pas certaine de bien comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir.

-Voilà donc pour les faits bruts. Avant de poursuivre, avez vous quelque chose à déclarer ou une remarque dont vous voudriez que je tienne compte lors de notre entretien ?  
-Euh...Non, je ne crois pas.  
-Bien...Bien.

Le lieutenant Thomas hocha la tête de haut en bas, l'air entendu, puis baissa les yeux et pointa du doigt une ligne rédigée en caractères gras sur la première page du dossier.

-Je lis ici que vous avez déclaré ne pas connaître la victime jusqu'ici, c'est bien le cas ?  
-C'est bien ça, confirma la jeune fille en tapotant nerveusement sur le coin du bureau  
-Mmmh...  
-Mmmh ?  
-Vous n'étiez présents que pour lui emprunter cet ouvrage ?  
-C'est ce que je viens de vous dire oui, s'emporta légèrement l'adolescente.

Le lieutenant se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

-Il y a quelques petites zones d'ombre qui me chagrinent un peu dans cette histoire Katherine, lança-t'il en feuilletant mécaniquement le dossier.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement en s'entendant prénommée ainsi. Personne ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. En dehors de son père lorsqu'elle avait fait une grave bêtise, mais ça n'était pas franchement arrivé durant les 5 dernières années.

-Des zones d'ombre ? S'enquit-elle intriguée.  
-Plusieurs choses oui, confirma le jeune policier. La première c'est qu'il nous a été impossible de mettre la main sur un seul ouvrage qui porte le nom que vous nous aviez indiqué dans la bibliothèque de madame Reno. Mes agents en uniforme ont pourtant retourné sa bibliothèque. En vain. Il n'y avait rien.  
-Son agresseur le lui aura surement volé, suggéra Kate avec logique.

Mais cette logique ne semblait pas faire mouche auprès du lieutenant Thomas qui se contenta de se gratter le menton songeur.

-Vous m'affirmez également ne pas connaître madame Reno, ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourtant un de mes agents a trouvé dans son salon un tableau, visiblement peint récemment, représentant un jeune homme qui avait à peu de choses près les traits de votre ami. Comment expliquez vous qu'elle ait pu le peindre si elle ne le connaissait pas ?  
-Je me pose la même question que vous figurez vous, répondit l'adolescente avec honnêteté.

Lorsque elle avait découvert la toîle quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait manqué de tomber de surprise. Le jeune homme effectivement peint par la vieille femme avait une ressemblance extrêmement poussée avec Castle. C'était plus que troublant. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler au principal concerné, mais vu la teneur de l'interrogatoire qu'on lui faisait subir, elle imaginait qu'il en était à présent informé.

-Hum...

Là encore le lieutenant Thomas semblait peu convaincu.

-Il y a trois jours, un autre incident, mortel celui-ci, a eu lieu sur le campus de Standford. Vous y suivez bien vos études n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui, vous m'avez déjà parlé de l'université il y a trois questions, rétorqua l'adolescente qui ne voyait que trop où le lieutenant voulait en venir.  
-La victime, Magda Cruz était une employée de maison qui avait été embauchée sur les recommandations de la mère de monsieur Castle, je me trompe ? Madame Martha Rodgers.  
-Oui en effet, c'est ce qu'il m'a confié également. Mais pourquoi me poser la question si vous en connaissez déjà la réponse ? Rétorqua la jeune fille avec une certaine froideur.  
-En 72 heures nous vous situons vous et monsieur Castle à proximité de deux incidents graves. Le premier est le meurtre d'une femme que votre ami cotoyait déjà en dehors des murs de l'Université. Le second est l'agression d'une femme chez qui vous vous rendiez pour emprunter un soi-disant livre que nous ne trouvons pourtant nulle part. Vous affirmez ne pas connaître cette femme alors que cette dernière a un tableau de votre ami en évidence au beau milieu de son salon. Vous conviendrez que les coïncidences sont troublantes !  
-Elles me troublent tout autant que vous ces coincidences, répondit l'adolescente avec frustration et franchise. Mais je ne sais absolument rien concernant ces deux affaires je suis désolé.

L'agent Thomas se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement.

-Vous savez que c'est tout autant un crime de protéger quelqu'un que de le commettre soi même n'est ce pas ?  
-Que sous-entendez vous ? Objecta l'adolescente. Que je mens pour le protéger ?  
-Les amours adolescentes...On a déjà vu ça, fit le lieutenant avec une certaine condescendence.  
-C'est complètement stupide ! S'emporta Kate. Ce n'est pas mon petit ami et je ne mens pas pour le protéger !  
-Vous pourriez également être sa complice, suggera l'homme qui semblait déjà s'être forgé une opinion et n'accordait aucun crédit aux réponses de la jeune fille.  
-Je... ! Vous devriez vous concentrer sur l'individu aux chaussures noires que nous avons vu quitter la pièce. Vous perdez votre temps avec nous !  
-Le fameux individu mystère qui n'a laissé aucune trace, pas même une emprunte de pas ou une brindille pliée auprès de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque ? C'est bien ça ?

Kate soupira et s'enfonça au fond de son siège. Elle ne savait que répondre à tout ça. La frustration de se sentir prise au piège faisait lentement gonfler une boule d'injustice dans le creux de son ventre.

Soudain, sans prévenir, le lieutenant Thomas se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir mademoiselle Beckett. A présent je vous laisse réfléchir un petit peu à tout ça.

Et sur ces simples mots, il quitta la pièce. Laissant l'adolescente complètement déstabilisée et perdue.

Elle avait la sensation de se retrouver au beau milieu d'un roman policier conspirationniste. Un genre de « Polar dont vous êtes le héros ». Ce dont elle se serait bien passée cependant.

Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à retourner tous les éléments dans son esprit. A essayer de « comprendre ». Cherchant une façon cohérente d'expliquer ces accumulations d'invraissemblances depuis quelques jours. Mais rien ne faisait vraiment sens. Tout ceci la dépassait complètement. Ce qu'elle savait c'est que la police n'avait aucunes preuves, ni contre elle ni contre Castle. Et que des simples allégations ne suffisaient pas à faire d'eux des coupables.

Madame Reno avait survécu à son agression mais était plongée dans un coma artificiel et avait été admise à l'hôpital le plus proche. Leur seule chance de prouver définitivement leur innocence était qu'elle se réveille enfin.

En attendant on ne pouvait pas les garder sur des simples suppositions tout de même ?

C'est visiblement à cette conclusion que parvinrent les autorités en charge de l'affaire, car une heure plus tard on la faisait sortir de cette pièce exigue et on l'informait qu'elle était autorisée à retourner à l'Université. On lui précisa cependant qu'elle était sous le coup d'une interdiction de quitter la ville, étant une personne d'intérêt dans une affaire en cours.

Lorsque le lieutenant Thomas lui remit ses affaires, il affichait un petit sourire entendu. Elle lut dans son regard qu'il était persuadé de leur non-innoncence à tous les deux et qu'il s'attacherait à prouver qu'il avait raison.

Elle conserva la tête haute et ne s'abaissa pas à rentrer dans son jeu. Elle récupéra sa veste en jean et quitta les lieux. S'interrogeant au sujet de Castle.

Elle n'avait pas croisé l'adolescent depuis qu'on les avait séparé en arrivant au poste. Elle se demandait si on l'avait autorisé à sortir au même titre qu'elle.

Elle eut bien vite la réponse à cette question. Le jeune homme était accoudé contre un des piliers du porche du commissariat, regardant la pluie tomber et attendant visiblement une accalmie avant de se lancer.

A moins qu'il n'ait plutôt attendu quelqu'un...

(_Accompagnement d'ambiance (lancer les 2 en même temps) : Le site Rainy Mood e__t le morceau Baby's Romance de Chris Garneau)_

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière-lui, il se retourna et adressa un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

Il avait les cheveux légèrement humides, une mèche brune de cheveux était plaquée sur son front. Malgré l'interrogatoire musclé qu'ils venaient tous deux de subir, il avait toujours les yeux aussi pétillants. Elle eut un petit pincement à l'intérieur.

-Hey, sourit-elle en retour.  
-Hey Bonnie, fit l'adolescent, enfin sortie de prison !  
-Très drôle Clyde, rétorqua la jeune fille soulagée cependant de le retrouver fidèle à lui même.

Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, le cœur lourd, l'esprit chahuté, durant les quelques heures précédentes, mais se retrouver en sa compagnie à nouveau après avoir affronté tout ça la fit se sentir incroyablement légère.

-Alors, tu as craché le morceau ? S'enquit-l'adolescent en adoptant une voix digne des bons vieux westerns spaghettis. Tu leur as dis où se trouvait le magot ?  
-Je suis restée muette comme une tombe, fit la jeune fille en s'approchant et en prenant place à ses côtés face à l'averse.

Il tombait à présent des trombes d'eau

Le ciel qui avait pris une teinte un peu jaune depuis quelques minutes éclairait le bitume d'une sorte de halo rassurant. L'atmosphère était habitée d'une odeur de macadam détrempé. Kate avait toujours adoré ces odeurs de pluies estivales. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait certainement d'avantage apprécié la beauté du moment.

Le commissariat avait la particularité de se trouver en rase campagne. Seule une station service de l'autre côté de la route faisait office de voisinage. L'université n'était qu'à une bonne quinzaines de minutes de marche à en juger par les courtes minutes de voiture qui les avait menés ici. C'est pour cette raison que Kate avait refusé le taxi qu'on lui avait proposé. Visiblement Castle en avait fait de même.

-Plus sérieusement, fit l'adolescente en tournant la tête en direction du jeune homme qui fixait un point abstrait droit devant lui, ils t'ont sorti le même couplet sur notre supposée culpabilité ?

Castle hocha doucement la tête.

-Ils sont persuadés que je suis le coupable, murmura-t'il. Pour madame R mais aussi pour Magda. Il paraît qu'ils ont fait une « enquête » de personnalité sur moi à l'Université cet après-midi et visiblement certains élèves se sont empressés de me décrire comme le garçon « louche » qui reste à l'écart de tous.  
-Ce n'est tellement pas toi...Fit Kate taquine en lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour le dérider.

Il sourit faiblement.

-Tu me croirais ? Lança-t'il en la fixant avec une intensité qui obligea l'adolescente à légèrement déglutir avant de répondre.  
-D...de quoi ?  
-Si tu n'avais pas été avec moi au moment de l'agression de cette pauvre madame Reno. Tu me croirais innocent où tu serais troublée par les coïncidences toi aussi et tu douterais de moi ?

Elle le sonda du regard, comme quelques matins plus tôt dans le parc de l'Université. Elle mit cependant bien moins de temps à répondre cette fois-ci.

-Oui. Je te croirais.

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit complètement honnête avec elle même, mais cette réponse sembla néamoins lui suffir.

-Si ça peut te rassurer je te pense aussi innocente, confia-t'il en tirant légèrement la langue.  
-En même temps tu étais en train de me tripoter au moment de l'agression, nota la jeune fille. J'aurai difficilement pu être à deux endroits à la fois.  
-Hey ! Tu te laissais faire je te signale ! S'offusqua faussement Castle.

Kate rit légèrement. Puis redevint bien vite plus grave.

-Cette pauvre madame Reno...J'en ai encore mal au ventre de l'imaginer comme ça sur le sol...  
-Moi aussi, murmura l'adolescent. Elle était tellement amusante, et débordante de vie. J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir !  
-Ils t'ont parlé du portrait ? S'enquit Kate. C'est insensé hein !

Castle hocha la tête.

-Il me ressemblait tant que ça le garçon sur cette peinture ?  
-Oh que oui, confirma la jeune fille. J'ai bien failli tomber de mon siège quand je m'en suis rendu compte d'ailleurs. Peut-être que tu as un ancêtre dans le coin qui te ressemblait beaucoup ? Je trouvais que madame Reno te regardait étrangement depuis notre arrivée, ça explique beaucoup de choses !  
-En effet, acquiesca l'adolescent. En tout cas encore une fois Summer Dust nous file entre les doigts. Quelqu'un ne veut vraiment pas que nous connaissions le contenu de cette œuvre ! Au point de tuer pour ça c'est fou !  
-Il va pourtant bien falloir que nous réussissions à nous en procurer un exemplaire si nous voulons comprendre toute cette histoire et éventuellement prouver notre innocence au passage. J'ai l'impression que ce livre est la clef de toute l'histoire !  
-C'est aussi ce que je pense, fit Castle songeur. Tu penses que Monsieur Taylor aurait un exemplaire du livre ? Après tout c'est lui qui nous avait conseillé cette lecture !

Kate se frappa le front.

-Je me trouve même stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Répondit-elle.  
-Je confirme, fit l'adolescent en hochant la tête l'air entendu.  
-Hey ! S'offusqua la jeune fille en lui donnant à nouveau un coup de coude.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis le silence se fit durant quelques instants, uniquement troublé par le bruit de la pluie sur le bitume.

-J'ai bien l'impression que cette averse est partie pour durer, nota Kate dépitée.  
-Il semblerait oui, confirma l'adolescent.

Un léger sourire éclaira alors son visage, Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Ca semble te faire plaisir ?

Il hocha la tête mystérieusement avant de descendre les quelques marches les séparant du parking du commissariat et l'éloignant de la protection bienvenue du porche.

Quelques mili-secondes à peine suffirent à détremper totalement son t-shirt noir et à le plaquer contre son torse. Son jean ne tarda pas à subir le même traitement.

-Tu es fou, cria Kate pour se faire entendre malgré la pluie, tu vas tomber malade !

Pour toute réponse Castle tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu es complètement fou, répéta la jeune fille qui ne quittait pas sa position en haut des marches et secouait la tête l'air interdit.

L'adolescent finit par rouvrir les yeux. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage qui avait quelque chose d'infiniment enfantin à cet instant.

-J'avais soif ! Confia-t-il simplement.

L'absurdité de sa réponse fit rire Kate malgré-elle.

-Tu es vraiment fou Richard Castle, répéta-t'elle pour la troisième fois. Mais il n'y avait plus rien d'un repproche dans le ton de sa voix. Elle était amusée. Charmée même.  
-Allez viens ! Lança l'adolescent en tendant la main dans sa direction.  
-Hors de question ! Répondit la jeune fille en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Castle secoua la tête. En désaccord avec ce refus. Il grimpa les marches et s'arrêta sur la dernière, la main toujours tendue. Il n'était toujours pas à l'abri de la pluie.

-Viens je te dis !

Kate secoua à nouveau la tête à la négative.

L'adolescent soupira.

-Tu m'as dit toi même tout à l'heure que tu n'arrivais jamais à te lâcher mais que tu voulais t'amuser !  
-Entre s'amuser et attraper une pneumonie il y a une nuance tu crois pas ? Rétorqua Kate en ignorant toujours la main tendue.

Castle leva les yeux au ciel, il était complètement trempé.

-Allez euh ! Je t'avais bien dit que je t'apprendrais la folie non ? Eh bien l'apprentissage commence maintenant !

Il afficha une moue d'enfant qui aurait achevé de convaincre le plus insensible des êtres. Ici en l'occurence Kate était tout sauf insensible.

Elle soupira, prit une longue inspiration et accepta enfin de saisir la main tendue.

Le sourire de Castle s'élargit d'avantage encore et elle se sentit légèrement défaillir.

Heureusement il la tenait fermement. Elle ne risquait pas de tomber.

Il l'aida à descendre les marches sans glisser. Elle poussa un léger cri en sentant l'eau glacée pénétrer à travers ses vêtements et plaquer le haut de son t-shirt contre sa poitrine. Insistant d'avantage sur ses formes féminines. Fait qui n'avait pas échappé à l'adolescent mais il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué.

Passée la surprise glaciale, elle se surprit à apprécier la sensation de liberté que procurait le fait de se trouver sous une telle averse. Elle était solidement fixée au sol alors que les éléments se déchaînaient autour d'eux. Elle découvrit ainsi que même dans la folie on pouvait trouver un ancrage. Comme un phare dans la tempête.

Castle lui lacha la main et tendit à nouveau les bras, l'invitant à faire de même.

Elle l'imita sans protester cette fois-ci et, bouche grande ouverte, but quelques gouttes de ciel avant d'éclater de rire.

Il avait raison. La folie avait parfois du bon.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux il avait cessé son petit manège et la dévisageait avec un sourire entendu.

-Je savais que tu avais ça en toi ! Lança-t'il en hochant la tête, content.

Elle sourit et ne répondit pas. Son regard alla se perdre sur ce qui les entourait et sur la naissance de la route qui menait à l'Université.

-On fait la course ? Suggéra-t'elle avec un sourire en coin.  
-La course ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

Mais elle n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et était déjà partie à toute allure.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Bonnie ! S'écria Castle en s'élançant à sa suite.

Et pendant ces quelques instants de fugace liberté, ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait. Les crimes atroces des derniers jours, les accusations injustifiées, les mystères irrésolus. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que cette sensation grisante, le vent glacé dans leurs cheveux et la pluie sur leur peaux trempés.

Et puis cette impression un peu folle d'être deux face aux éléments. Et d'être plus forts comme ça.

_(A suivre)_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello amis lecteurs !**  
**Voici enfin le chapitre 8 qui encore une fois aura su se faire légèrement attendre ! **  
**Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, promis, c'est simplement que l'été, le beau temps, les sorties et les amis ça ne favorise pas forcément les moments de recueillement sur le PC à écrire jusqu'à pas d'heure ! **  
**Enfin en tout cas voilà, le Chapitre 8 est terminé, le 9 déjà entamé. J'espère vous faire attendre moins longtemps cette fois-ci ! **  
**En attendant je vous remercie pour vos critiques ! Je vois souvent les mêmes noms, j'ai aussi remarqué que quelques nouveaux lecteurs ont pris le bateau en marche ! Je vous remercie pour vos mots et vos critiques souvent détaillées qui me permettent vraiment de savoir ce qui plait/déplaît et comment vous percevez cette histoire !**  
**Sans plus attendre, voici donc la suite de cette fiction ! Un chapitre "détonnant" je dirais ! :p**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

-Il était mignon au moins ce lieutenant ?

La voix de Dakota lui parvenait à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment sur son apparence physique que je me suis arrêtée si tu veux tout savoir, répondit la jeune fille tout en penchant la tête en avant pour emprisonner ses cheveux humides dans une serviette en coton.

Elle venait de sortir de la douche. Une douche brûlante qui lui avait fait un bien fou après cette course imprévue sous la pluie. Elle se redressa et admira furtivement son visage dans le miroir. Ainsi dégagé de toute mèche de cheveux il dévoilait ses contours sans détours, ses aspérités, ses défauts...Elle avait toujours trouvé son nez un peu trop droit et ses pommettes un peu trop tombantes. Elle n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'être de ces filles sur lesquelles tous les regards se posent...Cependant, en cet instant il lui semblait que quelque chose de différent animait son regard. Quelque chose de « plus vivant » que d'habitude.

-Ben je ne sais pas, il faut bien que quelque chose de sympa ressorte de tout ce négatif après-tout, renchérit la jeune blonde qui, assise sur son lit, balançait les jambes dans le vide tout en triturant machinalement le rebord de sa table de nuit.  
-Je pense qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de retirer du positif de cette histoire si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Kate en déverouillant la porte de la salle de bain et en faisant son apparition dans la chambre. On parle tout de même d'une tentative de meurtre à laquelle j'ai assisté et pour laquelle on me considère au passage comme suspecte. Ca commence à faire beaucoup en trois jours.

Elle avait abandonné ses vêtements imbibés d'eau du début de journée au profit d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un débardeur noir.

-En tout cas les services de police de cette ville craignent un peu, nota Dakota. Ils auraient pu te ramener à l'Université par ce temps. On s'est inquiétés de ne pas vous voir revenir au dîner.  
-Je suis rentrée sous la pluie par choix à vrai dire. Répondit nonchalament Kate en se dirigeant vers sa commode.

Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était l'action la plus banale au monde. Dakota fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui ? Drôle de choix...Castle était avec toi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans se retourner, partant à la recherche de sa brosse à cheveux dans le tiroir du haut.

-Comme c'est romantique ! Nota l'adolescente en se relevant. Tous les deux, sous une pluie battante, comme dans la dernière scène de Breakfast at Tiffany's ! Enfin sans le chat bien sur.  
-Hum, ça n'avait rien de franchement romantique tu sais, répondit Kate. La pluie était glaciale, mes vêtements trempés et mes chaussures faisaient « schplof schplof » à chaque fois qu'elles touchaient le sol...Et puis j'étais avec Castle ne l'oublions pas.  
-Boh, Dakota haussa les épaules, il est peut être bizarre et pas très bavard, il n'en demeure pas moins drôlement mignon quand même.  
-Si tu le dis, éluda volontairement Kate qui venait de mettre la main sur sa brosse et se dirigea à nouveau en direction de la salle de bain. Sans fermer la porte cette fois.  
-Je le dis, confirma l'adolescente en hochant vivement la tête.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce un court instant. Pas plus d'une minute ou deux (ce qui devait représenter le maximum humainement envisageable pour Dakota).

-N'empêche c'est étrange tu ne trouves pas tous ces événements bizarres à proximité du campus ? Avec Harrisson on se dit qu'il y a peut-être un serial-killer dans les parages ! Et qu'il va tous nous tuer les uns après les autres ! Brr, ça fait froid dans le dos !  
-Mmmh...Vous regardez définitivement trop de films, se moqua gentiment Kate.

Dakota poursuivit ses analyses durant quelques minutes mais Kate se contenta de répondre de façon vague et ne se mêla pas d'avantage aux suppositions de sa voisine de chambre. Quelque chose la poussait à garder leurs découvertes récentes pour elle et Castle. Et puis mettre au courant d'avantage de monde c'était inévitablement les mettre en danger par la même occasion. Elle se sentait un peu coupable pour madame Reno...Elle n'avait pas franchement envie d'alourdir d'avantage encore le poids de sa conscience.

Après une demi-heure d'un dialogue presque à sens unique la blonde sembla se lasser de cet échange et annonça qu'elle allait étudier un peu à la bibliothèque avec Harrisson. Kate lui souhaita bon courage et s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir.

Elle était là depuis quelques minutes, le regard plaqué vers le plafond, un bras derrière la tête, lorsque trois petits coups timides se firent entendre. On avait frappé à la porte.

-Entrez ? Fit Kate intriguée en se redressant sur le lit.

Personne n'ouvrit la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Attendit un instant, mais comme rien ne semblait vouloir se produire, elle se décida à se lever pour aller ouvrir elle même.

A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne derrière la porte, le couloir était désert.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la pièce lorsqu'en baissant les yeux, elle aperçut une enveloppe posée sur le sol. Un simple B était griffonné sur le dessus de cette dernière.

De plus en plus intriguée, elle ramassa la missive et poussa la porte du pied pour la refermer.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Cette dernière contenait un morceau de papier plié en 4 sur lequel était griffonné un message plutôt clair « _Ce soir. 22h. La serre. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Viens seule. Clyde_»

Elle sourit en découvrant le contenu de cette missive. Un peu surprise et déstabilisée malgré tout par les sensations qu'éveillaient en elle les moindres incursions de Castle dans son quotidien si ordonné. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle qui avait toujours été si rationnelle et maîtresse de ses sentiments.

Elle chiffonna le papier, le déchira et le jeta dans la corbeille près de sa commode. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie que Dakota tombe dessus à son retour et ne se mette en tête de les rejoindre, voire pire, de les espionner.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil au radio-réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Il indiquait 19h45. Il restait plus de 2h avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle avait amplement le temps de mettre en pratique l'idée qui lui avait furtivement traversé l'esprit lorsqu'on l'avait laissée seule au commissariat cet après-midi là.

Elle ouvrit son sac de cours, se saisit d'un cahier vierge et d'un stylo et, assie à son bureau, elle commença à écrire avec application. A l'extérieur le ciel prenait à présent une teinte déclinante, traversée par endroits d'éclats d'orange et de rose, effaçant par ses nuances de couleurs douces l'averse de l'après-midi passé. Comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était vraiment produit.

Musique : Anderson East - Say Anything (feat. Jill Andrews)

Lorsque Kate quitta le dortoir deux heures plus tard, l'obscurité l'avait emporté sur les couleurs et la voute céleste n'affichait à présent rien d'autre que quelques étoiles en dérive.

Elle ne croisa presque personne dans les couloirs de l'Université. Elle avait vaguement entendu Dakota évoquer une soirée « ciné-club » dans le salon des étudiants et imaginait que la majeure partie des élèves du programme s'y étaient rendus. Ce n'était pas plus mal, ainsi elle et Castle ne seraient pas dérangés durant leur...  
Elle ne savait en réalité pas vraiment comment qualifier ce « rendez-vous ».  
Etait-ce seulement occasion de faire le point sur l'enquête ? Etait-ce autre chose ? Tout ça semblait bien flou à vrai dire...Elle même ne sachant pas ce qu'elle attendait de cette rencontre.

Une fois dehors, elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe fraîche avec une demi-assurance mêlée d'un soupçon de stress.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la serre elle constata qu'un silence presque religieux y régnait. La beauté l'endroit lui coupa le souffle comme quelques soirs plus tôt.

Toujours ces lueurs bleutées, cette brume opaque enveloppant les fleurs comme pour les protéger du monde extérieur, elle ne se lasserait probablement jamais du spectacle.

Elle fit quelque pas en inspirant longuement pour saisir toutes les effluves qui s'offraient à elle. Elle laissa délicatement sa main traîner sur un des rosiers. Quelques gouttes perlaient sur les feuilles des roses blanches. Comme si la rosée était nocturne en ces lieux. Comme si la serre vivait à l'envers du reste du monde. En décalage.

« _Il m'agace profondément mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'endormir, le cœur froissé, l'esprit hanté par son image. Son petit sourire crétin, ses manies açaçantes... Tout me semble pourtant être qualité, c'est ridicule. Je ne me reconnais plus.  
Est-ce donc ce trouble étrange qu'on appelle banalement « l'amour » ? Quelqu'un a réussi à enfermer tant de sensations en 5 misérables lettres ? J'ai envie de déchirer l'image qui hante mon âme. De l'oublier. Je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Avant lui je me sentais parfaitement heureuse. Je vivais à moitié remplie de l'intérieur mais parfaitement heureuse de l'être. Depuis qu'il a pris toute la place, je tremble à l'idée du moindre vide, du moindre creux, de la moindre absence.  
Tout le reste me semble fade et inutile. Je le déteste. Je l'aime _».

La voix qui avait brisé le silence provenait du fond de la serre. Kate s'était arrêtée au milieu d'une allée, stoppée net dans son élan par la vérité des mots, par leur puissance d'évocation. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de leur source.

Assis sur un amas de cagettes en bois, les jambes croisées, un livre entre les mains, Castle leva la tête et sourit en apercevant l'adolescente.

-Hey, murmura-t'il sobrement. La lecture t'as plu ?  
-Tu l'as enfin trouvé ? S'enquit Kate.

Il hocha la tête.

-Monsieur Taylor en avait bel et bien un exemplaire. J'en ai déjà lu plus de la moitié depuis le dîner.  
-Et tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
-Pas encore, nota l'adolescent. En tout cas pas quelque chose d'intéressant dans le cadre de notre petite enquête, mais par contre j'en sais à présent beaucoup sur nos amis Isaac et Kaelyne et sur le contexte de leur histoire.  
-Kaelyne ? C'était donc le prénom de madame Reno ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

-D'ailleurs j'ai appris une chose amusante à leur sujet !  
-Ah oui ? Fit Kate curieuse. Quoi donc ?

Castle haussa les sourcils d'un air mystérieux et se releva, abandonnant son livre entrouvert sur le tas de cagettes.

-Je vais te montrer, confia-t'il dans un sourire intriguant. Ferme les yeux !  
-Que je ferme les yeux ? Pourquoi ? Répondit Kate avec méfiance.  
-Fais moi confiance, supplia Castle. Ca t'as plutôt réussi cet après-midi sous l'averse !  
-Oui enfin je nourrirai probablement quelques regrets lorsque ma pneumonie se déclarera, maugréa la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps ce lâcher prise.  
-Hey ! Je sais m'amuser je te l'ai dit, rétorqua Kate qui pour appuyer son affirmation consentit enfin à fermer les yeux.

Castle sourit et la dévisagea un court instant, envoûté par les courbes de son visage et la douceur que lui conféraient les lueurs bleutées de la serre.

Il lui attrapa la main, la sentant légèrement frissonner au passage, puis il l'entraîna quelques allées plus loin, dans un coin reculé de la serre.

-Voilà, fit-il enfin en lui lâchant la main et en l'arrêtant devant un plan de fleurs surprenantes.

Leurs pétales étaient violettes et orangées, leur cœur était d'un bleu azur étonnant et elles étaient portées par de longues tiges d'un rouge vif.

Kate ouvrit les yeux et observa le plan qui lui faisait face, puis Castle.

- Ces fleurs sont... magnifiques ! Mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu voulais me les montrer ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

-C'est une variété de plante très rare qui ne pousse aujourd'hui que dans les serres de Standford. C'est un croisement accidentel entre deux variétés bien plus banales. Cette plante a été découverte durant l'été 1958 par une certaine jeune fille dont le père travaillait alors à la restauration de l'Université...  
-Une certaine Kaelyne ? Devina Kate.

Castle hocha la tête.

-Elle raconte dans son livre qu'un après-midi peu après leur rencontre, cet été, là elle et Isaac étaient assis à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils étaient en train de se disputer, comme toujours, lorsque Isaac a soudain été pris de grosses quintes de toux. Une fine poussière violette entourait l'arbre et semblait l'origine de cette toux. Ils ont tenté de découvrir d'où elle provenait et sont tombés sur un plan de ces fleurs au pied de l'arbre. Un peu intrigués par cette variété qu'ils n'avaient jamais aperçu nulle part ils ont mené leur petite enquête et ont découvert qu'aucun manuel ne la référençait Plus tard des enseignants en science de l'établissement ont supposé que lors du fameux incendie, la terre avait charrié le pistil de nombreuses fleurs, mélangeant certaines variétés qui n'avaient pourtant rien en commun...  
-Un peu comme Isaac et Kaelyne, nota Kate en souriant légèrement devant l'analogie.  
-Exactement, confirma Castle, La revue scientifique leur a proposé de baptiser eux même la plante puisqu'ils étaient à l'origine de sa découverte. Isaac étant un homme galant, Kaelyne a hérité du privilège de lui donner un nom. Elle a choixi : Isaac Tussis. Ca signifie « La toux d'Isaac » en latin. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait de l'humour notre bonne madame R.

Kate sourit.

-C'est une belle histoire...  
-Oh et ce n'est pas fini, poursuivit Castle. La plante a donc été déclarée officiellement sous ce nom, puis quelques pousses ont été plantées dans la serre pour assurer sa survie à travers le temps.  
-Cette même serre ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme acquiesca.

-La plante a continué à se développer ici. Et comme nous le dévoile de façon très romanesque le chapitre 8, quelques semaines plus tard, après des jours et des jours à se tourner autour, se disputer, se réconcilier...Isaac et Kaelyne ont échangé leur premier baiser devant ce même plan, à la nuit tombée, en cachette de tous... C'est fou hein ? A cet endroit, précisément !  
-Oh ?...Effectivement, c'est fou...fit Kate en baissant les yeux pour dissimuler son trouble.  
-Kaelyne raconte qu'Isaac lui avait fait parvenir une note qu'il avait déposé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre cet après-midi là. Elle l'a rejoint dans la serre à la nuit tombée. Elle ne l'a pas trouvé tout de suite, mais elle a rapidement deviné où il l'attendait. Il se tenait devant ce plan... Eclairé uniquement par la lueur de la lune qui était pleine ce soir là.

Kate buvait les paroles de l'adolescent. Visualisant presque la scène par la pensée.

-Elle s'est approchée de lui tout doucement pour le surprendre, mais c'est finalement lui qui l'a fait sursauter en se retournant juste avant qu'elle ne le frôle. Ils ont éclaté de rire. Puis un silence gêné s'est installé...  
-Tu ferais une très bonne conteuse tu sais, l'interrompit la jeune fille taquine.

Castle fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue, puis poursuivit :

-Pendant quelques instants pas un son n'est venu briser ce silence. Et Kaelyne trouvait ça plutôt reposant, elle et Isaac étant plutôt coutumiers des disputes interminables et des discussions sans fin. C'est à ce moment là que, sans prévenir, il s'est saisi d'une des fleurs et qu'il a commencé à la faire glisser lentement le long de son bras droit.

A ces mots, le jeune garçon tendit le bras pour attraper une des tiges rouges qu'il brisa d'un petit coup sec. Kate écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et commenca à faire glisser lentement la fleur le long de son bras nu. Elle frissonna et déglutit.  
-Qu...Qu'est ce que...articula-t'elle péniblement.

Mais il ignora sa question et continua son récit.

-Lorsqu'il a eu fini de parcourir le trajet menant de sa main à son épaule, il a glissé la fleur délicatement derrière l'oreille de Kaelyne. Elle n'a pas su quoi dire. Elle avait perdu tout son sens de la répartie. Pfuit. Evaporé.

Castle glissa la fleur derrière l'oreille d'une Kate qui ne réagit pas plus que l'héroïne de l'histoire que l'adolescent était en train de conter..

-Puis il a laissé descendre sa main sur son visage et a doucement caressé le creux de sa joue avec son pouce. Ce qui l'a surprise, c'était ce mélange surprenant entre la rugueur de l'ouvrier qu'il était en train de devenir et la douceur de l'enfant qu'il était encore un peu. Elle pouvait ressentir ce paradoxe dans le creux de sa paume.

Kate avait les jambes en coton et l'esprit encore plus embrumé que la serre elle même.

-Et c'est à ce moment là que, sans rien forcer, il a pris l'initiative de...

Joignant le geste à la parole qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, Castle se pencha délicatement en direction du visage de la jeune fille. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle trouva en elle la force de le repousser doucement d'une main sur la poitrine.

Le geste n'avait pas été violent, et elle n'avait écarté l'adolescent que de quelques centimètres.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle pouvait y lire de la surprise, de l'inquiétude d'avoir peut-être brusqué les choses.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Murmura Castle un peu inquiet.

Kate sourit pour toute réponse et posa à son tour sa main sur la joue de l'écrivain. Il avait la peau un peu rèche mais douce de celui qui se rase depuis peu d'années.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle vit ses épaules s'afaisser de soulagement ce qui l'amusa.

-C'est juste que les choses ont un peu évolué depuis les années 50. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre toutes les initiatives tu sais. Et puis il me semble que je dois encore te prouver que je ne suis pas cette petite fille un peu coincée qui n'ose rien, tu te souviens ?

Ce fut au tour de Castle d'afficher un grand sourire.

-Vive l'évolution. Darwin est mon nouveau meilleur copain !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis redevint sérieuse.

-C'était quoi la suite de l'histoire alors ? Murmura-t'elle, sa main caressant toujours la joue de son partenaire d'enquête.  
-Devine...répondit Castle.  
-J'ai toujours été nulle en devinettes, confia la jeune fille.  
-Tu veux un indice ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, ce que le jeune homme perçut comme un assentiment. Il tenta sa chance une seconde fois. Et cette fois, elle ne le repoussa pas.

Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes Kate eut la surprise de se sentir plutôt solide. Vu son état des minutes précédentes elle était pourtant persuadée de défaillir à l'instant même du contact. Au lieu de ça elle sentit un courant éléctrique et chaud la traverser des pieds à la tête, ce qui la galvanisa complètement. Avec avidité elle glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns de Castle pour attirer son visage plus près encore du sien et approfondir leur baiser. Il la tenait à présent fermement par la taille et une part d'elle avait envie que ce contact ne cesse jamais.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle repensa un instant à ce déjeuner avec ses parents, quelques jours avant son départ. Sa mère la taquinait au sujet d'éventuelles rencontres masculines (sous le regard peu convaincu de son père) et Kate l'avait contredite immédiatement. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'embarque dans ce genre d'histoires superficielles. Elle était là pour étudier. Et uniquement étudier.

Tout ça semblait bien hypocrite à l'instant présent, et une nouvelle pression de la lèvre inférieure de l'écrivain sur sa lèvre supérieure lui fit de toute façon oublier toute pensée cohérente. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que ce contact entre eux, l'odeur légèrement enivrante de l'Isaac Tussis glissée derrière son oreille et les lueurs un peu bleutées de la serre.

Si elle avait conservé un semblant de lucidité elle aurait peut-être entendu la porte de la serre s'ouvrir au loin. Elle aurait peut-être pu anticiper le bruit sourd et sec du coup qui déchira alors le silence. Elle aurait compris plus rapidement pourquoi Castle avait soudain écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. L'entraînant presque dans sa chute.

Elle aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose alors.

Au lieu de ça, elle se tenait debout, impuissante, devant le corps secoué de spasmes de celui qui quelques instants plus tôt lui avait fait oublier jusqu'à son propre prénom. Tandis qu'au loin une forme vague prenait la fuite en courant. Et qu'elle se sentait absolument incapable de la suivre.

(A suivre)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou à tous :) Voici enfin ce chapitre 9 qui s'est extrêmement fait attendre et je m'en excuse. Sans trop rentrer dans les détails j'ai des petits soucis de santé en ce moment qui ont rendu son écriture compliquée. Mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là.  
C'est un chapitre de transition mais nécessaire je pense. En espérant que vous preniez du plaisir à le lire pour ceux qui sont toujours là malgré l'absence d'un mois.  
A très vite je l'espère pour le chapitre 10 :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Il fallut un instant à Kate pour reprendre ses esprits. A ses pieds Castle continuait à se contorsionner de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait simplement entendu ce bruit sec, vu cet individu prendre la fuite...Elle était incapable de réagir de façon cohérente.

-Je ne sais pas si ça s'est vu mais j'ai très mal ! Lança soudain l'adolescent allongé sur le sol en affichant un rictus de douleur.

Le son de sa voix eut pour effet immédiat de faire revenir Kate à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se pencha au dessus du jeune homme.

-Où-est ce que tu as mal ? C'était une balle ? Quelqu'un t'as tiré dessus ? Tu penses que tu peux te relever tout seul ? Tu veux de l'aide ?  
-Euh...Si je réponds à toutes ces questions en moins de dix secondes je gagne un gros panda en peluche ? Articula-péniblement l'adolescent.  
-Excuse moi, fit Kate confuse. C'est le stress...

Castle prit appui sur son bras valide pour se redresser et tenta de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière, en direction de l'épaule qui avait été visée.

-J'ai reçu quelque chose de dur, c'était douloureux, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une balle, et je ne pense pas que ça ait pénétré à travers mon t-shirt. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on vient de m'envoyer une boule de pétanque dans le dos...Et ça fait drôlement mal !

Kate soupira de soulagement. Pas de constater qu'il souffrait bien sur, mais elle s'était attendue à le voir se vider de son sang d'une minute à l'autre. Castle nota son soulagement et sourit à nouveau.

Puis il nota, réaliste :

-Ils t'auraient surement collé aussi mon meurtre sur le dos ! Kate Beckett, 17 ans, multi-récidiviste. Tu aurais fini sur la chaise éléctrique avant la fin du mois d'août à ce rythme là !  
-Très drôle, rétorqua la jeune fille en lui envoyant une petite tape sur le bras.  
-Aouuuuch, cria l'adolescent. Ca va pas ! Je te signale que je viens de me faire agresser sauvagement !  
-Bof, se moqua Kate, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir mort d'homme tout de même ! Laisse moi voir !

Elle se mit à genoux et invita l'adolescent à se retourner. Il n'était pas particulièrement évident de distinguer quelque chose dans cette obscurité bleutée et elle ne sentit rien en frôlant son épaule.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir senti cette chose...rebondir, fit remarquer Castle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ça ne s'est pas logé dans mon dos comme l'aurait fait une balle...ou une flèche, arme qu'aime pourtant manier notre agresseur il me semble.

Kate se mordit la lèvre songeuse.

-Il faut qu'on essaie de retrouver ça. Peut-être que si on sait avec quoi on t'as attaqué on aura un éclairage sur l'identité de celui qui est derrière cette agression.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas idiot. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien qu'on essaie de le rattraper. Il nous a déjà prouvé cet après-midi qu'il était bien plus rapide que nous. Il faut d'ailleurs vraiment qu'on travaille sur notre temps de réaction face au danger toi et moi...Parce que jusqu'ici ça n'a pas été fameux !

Kate se détendit enfin un peu et sourit à son tour, il n'avait pas complètement tort.

-Dis avant de chercher tu peux vérifier que je ne suis pas trop blessé tout de même ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent. J'ai vraiment mal à l'omoplate.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

-Que je vérifie ? On ne voit presque rien dans cette serre, et tu as ton t-shirt, je ne vois pas exactement à travers les vêtements tu sais...  
-Quelle subtilité dans cette demande de me dévêtir, fit remarquer Castle en affichant un large sourire crétin.  
-Très drôle...dans tes rêves, rétorqua la jeune fille, par contre je peux te redonner une tape amicale si tu veux ? Ca fait circuler le sang à ce qu'il paraît !

L'adolescent fit la moue, il n'était pas particulièrement emballé par cette seconde proposition.

-Non mais tu as raison, reprit-il, il faut que j'enlève mon t-shirt. Aide moi à me relever, on va s'approcher d'une des lampes de croissance et tu pourras mieux voir l'étendue des dégats. Ensuite on essaiera de retrouver « l'arme du crime ».

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, songeuse, puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil alentour, l'air inquiète.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit l'adolescent.  
-J'espère qu'il ne va pas revenir avec une arme plus sophistiquée...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t'il en se voulant rassurant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait réellement eu l'intention de me tuer. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais par 3 fois il a eu l'opportunité de le faire et à chaque fois je m'en suis sorti sans trop de dommages.  
-Ca reste un meurtrier tout de même, nota Kate, et on est jamais trop prudents...  
-Certes, mais je ne suis pas inquiet, assura à nouveau Castle, un peu pour s'en convaincre lui même aussi. Allez, il faut que j'essaie de me relever, tu m'aides ?

La jeune fille se pencha en avant glissa le bras du garçon autour de son cou et l'aida à se redresser. Il y parvint sans trop de difficulté, son épaule étant finalement le seul endroit touché par l'objet mystérieux.

Ils firent quelques pas dans l'obscurité en direction du bout du rang de plantes. Silencieux.

Après quelques instants cependant, Castle rompit ce silence.

-Tu sais ce qui m'agace le plus dans tout ça ? Murmura-t'il alors.  
-Non ? Répondit-Kate intriguée.  
-Qu'il nous ait interrompus...

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre à ça. L'adolescent matérialisait à voix haute la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quelques instants plus tôt. Elle finit par sourire et tourna la tête dans sa direction :

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage...

Plus un mot ne fut échangé durant les quelques mètres les séparant du bout de la rangée. Chacun mesurant de son côté l'avancée de leur relation durant cette soirée étrange...

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à hauteur des lampes de croissances qui étaient orientées en direction des plantes, la jeune fille lâcha l'adolescent, qui à présent pouvait de toute façon marcher seul, et s'attacha à modifier leur angle d'éclairage.

-Hum, c'est euh...Enfin c'est bon tu peux y aller...lança-t'elle sans oser regarder Castle dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la gêne de la jeune fille. Sans cesser de la regarder, il remonta doucement son t-shirt au dessus de ses épaules, affichant un nouveau rictus de douleur au moment de lever le bras du côté où l'objet l'avait frappé.

Le voyant peiner à enlever complètement le vêtement, Kate s'approcha de lui et le fit se retourner afin de l'aider à l'ôter sans douleur.

Elle déglutit légèrement en découvrant le dos nu de Castle si proche de son visage. A 17 ans elle avait déjà eu des petits-amis, des histoires d'enfance, des petites amourettes d'adolescence, mais elle n'avait jamais vécu ce type de proximité avec un garçon. Cela avait quelque chose d'intimidant et de grisant à la fois.

Devant son long silence, Castle tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, intrigué.

-C'est si moche que ça ? S'enquit-il ?  
-Je...pa...pardon ? Articula Kate un peu perdue.  
-La blessure ! C'est vilain ?  
-Oh...La blessure euh, attends, je regarde ça...fit-elle, se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

L'adolescent sourit de toutes ces dents.

-Oh...Ce sont donc les magnifiques lignes de mon anatomie qui t'ont rendue silencieuse tout ce temps ! Je suis flatté !  
- Tu veux une marque jumelle sur ton autre omoplate ? Menaca la jeune fille en levant le poing.  
-Booon, je me tais, je me tais, répondit le jeune garçon sans se départir de son sourire.

Kate hocha la tête puis laissa enfin glisser son regard en haut du dos de Castle et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un léger rictus. Le haut de l'omoplate de l'adolescent était complètement violacé. La marque était de forme ronde, un peu plus petite que la taille d'une balle de ping-pong

Elle posa machinalement la main sur l'endroit blessé et sentit Castle frissonner sous sa paume.

-Ca te fait mal ? S'enquit-elle ?  
-Pas plus que ça...mentit l'adolescent, esperant prolonger un peu ce contact aussi douloureux qu'agréable.

Kate laissa glisser son pouce sur la marque violacée un instant encore puis finit par se résoudre à rompre le lien.

-Alors ? Questionna Castle un peu déçu que le moment ait été si court.  
-On dirait que tu as été frappé par une sorte de grosse balle, un peu comme celles qu'on trouve dans certains pistolets à air comprimé avec lesquels les enfants jouent parfois. Sauf que je doute que cette balle ait été en mousse vu la marque que ça t'as laissé.  
-Euh je confirme oui, répondit l'adolescent en se retournant dans sa direction. Je sais que je suis plutôt douillet, mais ce que j'ai senti là c'était bien plus dur qu'une balle en mousse. Notre agresseur s'est peut-être juste servi d'un pistolet du genre pour envoyer son projectile !  
-C'est...fort probable oui...murmura Kate qui avait du mal à détourner le regard du jeune homme qui lui faisait à présent face.

Il était légèrement musclé mais pas plus que ça, comme peuvent l'être naturellement certains adolescents de cet âge. Il avait des lignes parfaitement dessinées, encore douces et pas encore marquée par les années. Elle nota également la présence d'un grain de beauté à l'aine, bloquant bêtement sur ce détail...

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas été frappé de ce côté là...fit soudain remarquer Castle amusé. Juste à l'épaule.

Kate, gênée plus que jamais, supposa qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon par rougir d'avantage et releva la tête dans la direction du jeune garçon.

-On ne sait jamais, osa-t'elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Un silence mi gêné, mi chargé d'éléctricité prit soudain toute la place.

Puis Castle finit par se racler la gorge et tenta de retrouver contenance.

-Tu m'aides à me rhabiller et on part à la recherche de ce vilain projectile ? Suggéra l'adolescent.

Les épaules de Kate s'affaisèrent, le jeune garçon se demanda si c'était de soulagement ou de déception. Puis elle hocha la tête et entreprit de l'aider à enfiler son t-shirt à nouveau.

Elle l'aida à remettre le vêtement en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal à l'épaule. Lorsqu'il fut vêtu à nouveau et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le lâcher, Castle retenit sa main contre son torse, et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il se pencha en avant pour déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres

-Maintenant on peut y aller, fit-il en souriant.

Kate lui rendit son sourire, tentant de lire son regard, se demandant s'il pouvait sentir son pouls via la main posée contre son abdomen. Si c'était le cas, il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas noté que la vitesse des battements de son cœur venait de doubler, voire de tripler, en 8 petites secondes.

Il leur fallut quelques instants pour réellement reprendre leurs esprits. Ils se raclèrent la gorge de concert, puis Castle lâcha enfin sa main, au grand dam de la jeune fille.

-Allez, cherchons ça oui, lança-t'elle en prenant l'initiative de revenir sur leurs pas.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes, accroupis sur le sol, à la recherche de l'objet qui avait frappé le jeune homme.

Après quelques instants de recherches infructueuses, Castle poussa un léger cri de satisfaction en sortant un objet qui semblait blanc du pot d'un arbuste.

Kate s'approcha pour détailler avec lui l'objet et lorsqu'elle réalisa la nature de ce dernier elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une boulette de papier chiffonnée.

-Ma parole tu es fait de mousse ou quoi ? C'est une simple boulette de papier qui t'as fait chuter comme ça et qui t'as laissé une telle marque dans le dos ?  
-Ben quoi...Fit Castle un peu vexé, c'est juste que la force de propulsion de la boulette l'a rendue dangereuse ! Jette un caillou minuscule du haut d'un pont sur la tête de quelqu'un, tu verras qu'en arrivant en bas ce minuscule caillou se sera transformé en arme mortelle ! C'est de la physique tout ça tu vois !

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, tentant de reprendre une contenance et de ne pas passer pour la mauviette que l'évidence d'une telle arme faisait de lui.

-Mmmh...Concéda Kate en se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

L'adolescent se renfrogna et reporta son attention sur le morceau de papier.

-Tiens...On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit là-dessus, nota-t'il soudain.

Sans attendre la réaction de la jeune fille il se dirigea vers les lampes de croissances à nouveau, déplia la boulette et lut son contenu.

-Alors ? Fit Kate qui l'avait rejoint presque aussitôt. Qu'est ce que ça dit ?  
-Vois par toi même, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

L'adolescente se saisit de ce dernier et s'approcha à son tour de la lampe pour déchiffrer les quelques mots qui étaient griffonés d'une écriture maladroite sur le papier blanc. Il s'agissait d'une citation d'un auteur dont le nom ne lui évoquait absolument rien :

« Quand, à l'aube de l'histoire, le premier homme se jeta sur le singe, l'estomac plein, une massue à la main et le meurtre dans le coeur, le singe sut que l'homme était fou. Mais il fallut bien plus longtemps à l'homme pour s'en apercevoir. » Fritz Leiber.

Puis plus bas, l'agresseur avait rajouté quelques mots :

Oubliez moi singes savants, ou je n'oublierai pas d'être l'homme à la massue à mon tour.

-Charmante missive...Nota Kate en déglutissant légèrement. Tu continues à penser que nous ne risquons rien ? Ajouta-t'elle sans relever la tête.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Lorsqu'elle elle releva les yeux en direction de Castle, celui-ci fixait un point au loin, interdit, la bouche grande ouverte.

Intriguée elle tourna à son tour la tête vers le point fixé par l'adolescent et ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher le morceau de papier sur le sol.

Au bout du rang de plantes, là où les deux adolescents se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt, une forme vêtue de noire se tenait sans bouger. Attendant visiblement quelque chose.

-T...Tu vois une massue ? S'enquit Castle en bégayant un peu.

Mais Kate était bien incapable de lui répondre. Tout ce à quoi elle était capable de penser en cet instant c'était qu'elle vivait peut-être là ses derniers instants et qu'il y avait tant de choses encore qu'elle avait envie d'expérimenter et de vivre que ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Elle s'y refusait.

La silhouette sombre fit alors un pas dans leur direction...

_(A suivre)_


End file.
